Everything and Nothing
by CityOfFallenAshes
Summary: When Naraku kills all of her friends before being purified by Kagome herself, Kagome is willing to give up her own life to bring them back. But the Shikon no Tama has other ideas. Forcing her to give up her memories, her knowledge of walking and speech, her love for her friends, and her powers, Kagome is practically left as a child in an adult's body. Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** When Naraku kills all of her friends before being purified by Kagome herself, Kagome is willing to give up her own life to bring them back. But the Shikon no Tama has other ideas. Forcing her to give up her memories, her knowledge of walking and speech, her love for her friends, and her powers, Kagome is practically left as a child in an adult's body. And to top it all off? She's terrified of the one she used to trust most.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Prologue))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

He gently ran his claws through the young woman's raven black hair, his golden eyes full of emotion as he waited for her to wake up. His ears twitched as he heard someone duck into the hut, and the half-demon raised his head, growling softly. "What do you want, Miroku?" he said gruffly, turning his attention back to the unconscious woman beside him.

Miroku's violet eyes flickered to Kagome's still form. "Any changes?" he asked softly.

Inuyasha shook his head, his ears flattening now as he continued to stroke her head, which was in his lap. "None," he rasped. He paused, and then whispered, "What if she doesn't wake up, Miroku? What will I do? I…" he trailed off.

The monk was slightly startled by the rare show of fear on his face. "She'll wake up, Inuyasha," he replied firmly. He gently clasped the half-demon's shoulder, crouching beside him to examine Kagome. "Kagome wouldn't leave us, it's just not her."

Inuyasha gently caressed her cheek, biting back a whine when she leaned into his touch but didn't wake. "What did the old woman say?"

Miroku hesitated. "Kagome," he said slowly. "Used the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha. We figured that out when we discovered it gone. We were all gone, so she used it to revive us. You know how the Shikon no Tama works. Her wish was pure, so it's gone. Destroyed forever. But we think that it did something to her in return."

Inuyasha stiffened. "What?" he snarled, glaring at the monk now. "What did it do?"

"We won't know until she wakes up." Miroku licked his lips, and then offered an apple to him. "Here. Sango thought you might like this. She's worried about you, too. Not just Kagome. She thinks you'll hurt yourself before leaving her side. Promise me you won't do that. Not for our sake, for Kagome's. If she knows that you're hurting yourself to stay by her, she'll be upset."

Inuyasha examined the apple. "Fine," he grumbled, grudgingly taking an annoyed bite. With his other hand, he continued to stroke Kagome's hair. Not long ago, he'd have rather died than show his affection for the woman in front of Miroku. Now, he'd rather have never met her. At least then she would be safe and unharmed. "Go away."

Miroku chuckled. "Alright. Call if you need us, Kaede will come check on her soon."

As he ducked out, Inuyasha closed his eyes briefly, ears drooping. "Wake up soon, wench," he muttered, glaring at the woman for a brief moment. "Please."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: My new fanfiction! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this prologue! Review and favorite or whatever you want to do!**


	2. Waking Up

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Waking Up))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

She was, to put it simply, confused. One moment, she could hear shouts and screams. The next, she was in the dark, surrounded by black, her eyes locked on the pink jewel before her, tears streaming down her cheeks as it whispered terrible things to her. One moment, she was staring in horror at the half-demon she'd grown to love, his silver hair strewn around him in death. The next, she was wishing on that pink jewel, her usually happy and gentle sky blue eyes full of pain. One moment, she was watching the rise and fall of her half-demon love's chest, tears of relief spilling down her cheeks.

And the next, she was watching as that very same strange silver haired man struck her through the chest with his claws, his silver ears pinned against his head, his massive fangs bared in a snarl, his red eyes gleaming with hatred as a voice whispered in the young woman's ear, _"For now, only for now. Recover what you are missing, grow to love this monster again, and you will regain what you have lost."_

And then the darkness exploded before her eyes, and she felt herself waking up. She felt someone's fingers running gently through her raven colored locks. She heard their voice in her ear, a low murmur so much nicer than the hiss of the other one that she couldn't even remember anymore. She heard the voice, the tone pleading at times and the tone warm at others as the owner spoke gently to her. But she didn't understand what they were saying.

So, after a few days, when there was no warmth surrounding her, desperate to know who was speaking to her, she finally allowed her heavy eyes to flicker open.

At first, there was pure confusion. She lay on a strange bed, realizing she didn't know what it was called. She lay on a strange bed in a wooden home, a cooking pot over a cooking fire across the room from her. And next to that cooking pot over a cooking fire was an elderly woman wearing an eye patch, her good eye sad.

The young woman wondered why she was so sad as she raised her body, sitting up with a soft groan of pain, which flared through her and made her gag, her stomach twisting, her heart clenching in fear from confusion.

Startled at the sound of movement, the elderly woman turned her attention on the young woman, her good eye snapping wide with surprise and then warming with relief. She said something, but the young woman stared at her blankly, not understanding a word she said. But she distantly recognized the sounds that the woman kept repeating in an attempt to get her attention.

Ka-go-me.

The woman repeated this word, these syllables.

The young woman furrowed her brow, attempting to think of what this word could mean. What could a 'Kagome' possibly be?! Movement caught her attention and she snapped her head around to see a small boy with orange-red hair and green eyes, a fox tail and cute little fox paws that she immediately loved. He was sniffling, wiping at his cheeks. And then he noticed her, sitting up in the strange bed. And his eyes lit up as he repeated the same word the elderly woman had said.

Ka-go-me.

The small boy squealed, launching himself at the young woman, throwing himself into her arms and hugging her tightly around the neck, sobbing with relief. Uncertain of what to do, the young woman awkwardly patted his head, a small pout encasing her expression as she fought to figure out what he was saying, his lips moving at a mile a minute, his eyes shining.

But then the elderly woman suddenly said something, and the small fox boy stared at her, his lips rounding into an 'o' of shock and confusion. He cried something in return; tears springing into his eyes again as he turned back to the young woman, whimpering the word once more.

Ka-go-me.

She gave a frustrated sound, huffing. What was that word?! So familiar yet so not familiar!

Suddenly, the small fox boy took off through the doorway, startling her, and the elderly woman cried something, her bones creaking with old age as she climbed to her feet, going to chase after him, but she just stood at the door, anxious, not wanting to leave the young woman alone. Then she turned to the young woman, saying something slowly. But the young woman didn't understand, and the elderly woman sighed before waving slowly at the cooking pot and waving at the young woman, a gentle smile on her face.

The young woman didn't understand until the elder had offered her a bowl of steaming stew, holding it out for her to take. Hungry, her stomach growling, the young woman snatched it from her hands, careful not to burn her tongue as she began to practically inhale it. The elder chuckled before turning her attention on the door as two new people appeared.

The young woman tensed, nervous, scared as she prepared to run if she had to when she discovered them to be young adults like herself. One of them was a woman, her brown hair shiny and pulled back, her chestnut eyes lit up with relief. The other was a man, with violet eyes that held a gentle and kind look, one that the young woman found herself calming at.

The woman squealed happily, throwing herself down beside her, repeating that word again.

Ka-go-me.

She tilted her head. The word was obviously important to these people, but why?

The woman startled her by throwing her arms around the younger woman, her eyes sparkling with tears of relief as the small boy ducked in after the man, his eyes anxious as the elder spoke. The man cast the elder a startled look and the woman gasped, glancing over before glancing back with tears in her eyes as she whispered the word again.

Ka-go-me.

She furrowed her brow before understanding lit her gaze. Ah, now she understood. She bit her lip hesitantly, and then attempted to form the word herself. She whispered it to nobody in particular, waving at herself. "Ka-go-me?"'

The woman burst into tears, pulling back and burying her face in her hands as Ka-go-me stared at her in shock.

"Kagome," the man agreed, crouching down beside the two, reassuringly patting Kagome on the head. He murmured something else along with the young woman's name. Then he waved at himself, smiling gently. Kagome blinked. His name, she realized.

When he repeated his name, Kagome attempted to say it, it coming out in a strange garbled word. But she got most of it out. "Roku."

The man chuckled, and the other woman giggled with watery eyes. Kagome locked this new found information in her mind, turning her clear gaze on the elder and tilting her head curiously, doing the same to the young boy and woman. Miroku waved at the woman beside him, saying another word. When Kagome didn't respond, he tried again. "San-go," he pronounced carefully and clearly, carefully.

Kagome attempted to copy, and smiled when it came out clearly. "San-go," she copied perfectly. "Sango."

Sango smiled faintly. "Sango," she agreed, waving at herself. She murmured something and her name again, and Kagome giggled, her eyes lightened with excitement at learning the names of the people she was slowly learning to trust not to hurt her. The small boy scampered over, hopeful. But Miroku shooed him off, shaking his head and saying something to the fox boy.

Kagome licked her lips, and then slowly repeated what she'd learned. Waving at herself, she said her own name. She waved at Miroku, mumbling, "Roku," and did the same to Sango, her eyes full of childish delight when the woman clapped. She giggled, turning to the fox child in an eager way, wanting to learn his name. Miroku sighed, giving up in keeping her from making her head hurt or confusing her, figuring it was for the best. When the boy said his name too fast, Kagome's brow puckered. Miroku repeated his name slowly, waving at the boy.

"Shippo," Kagome said confidently, her eyes full of amusement when the small boy squealed happily, throwing himself at her and hugging her around the neck once more. Kagome patted his head, relaxing, discovering herself comfortable around her new found friends.

Shippo pointed excitedly at the elder, but this time both Miroku and the elder disagreed, shaking their heads.

And then, someone else ducked in, towering over everyone else in the small hut. His golden eyes were wide with astonishment, but sparkling with excitement, relieved. The strange ears atop his head were pricked, his lips curving into a massive smile that revealed fangs. His long silver hair seemed to almost float around him as he gave a small leap, landing beside Kagome with an excited bark.

But to everyone's surprise and confusion, the woman gave a terrified cry, shoving away and cowering back against the wall, staring at him with utter fear and sheer terror, trembling. Miroku stepped forward to gently comfort her, both he and the silver haired man staring at her with confusion.

And then the drop of a needle could've been heard as one word left her lips, her sky blue eyes clouded with fear as she shook violently.

"Monster."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: The first chapter of this fanfiction. :3 I think it turned out quite well. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review with your thoughts!**


	3. Monster

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Monster))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The moment the word ripped from her throat, Inuyasha felt his jaw drop in shock, his golden eyes filling with a hurt that almost broke even Miroku's heart. His ears went from happily pricked to sweeping back and flattening into his silver mass of hair, recoiling away from her and looking much like a kicked puppy. "K-Kagome," he stammered in confusion.

But the young miko had hid her face in her hands, desperately trying to hide, quivering violently. "Monster," she repeated in a whisper, her blue eyes clouded over with terror as they flicked this way and that.

Miroku gently rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder, crouching beside her and saying in a gently reassuring voice, his own violet eyes shocked, "Kagome, he's Inuyasha. I-nu-ya-sha." When the girl didn't repeat the name as she'd been doing, he glanced hopelessly at Kaede.

Turning to the hurt half-demon that continued to stare at Kagome in horror, she rasped, "Inuyasha." He glanced at her. "Why don't ye accompany me outside? I would like to speak with ye."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a final look of despair before standing up, following the elderly priestess outside. "What do ya want, you old hag?" he growled, his ears still flattened. But now he was with anger, with a hurt great enough to make her old heart ache for him.

"Ye say that Kagome wished upon the Shikon no Tama?"

"Miroku thinks that," Inuyasha admitted. "He said that it disappeared after… that. He thinks that her stupid wish was pure enough to destroy it."

"And with it, part of her mind," Kaede input gently. "In the short time Kagome has been awake, she has been mostly unresponsive to anything we've said. Ye heard how she was repeating Miroku and Sango's name, no?" He nodded. "She doesn't recognize anyone. She doesn't understand anything we say, and her movements are clumsy." Kaede inhaled before breathing out in a soft sigh, "I believe we may be teaching her as if she were a child."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled forward, a slightly hopeful look in his eyes. "So there's a chance I can get her to not be scared of me again, right?"

"I believe it is possible," Kaede said slowly. Then she said just as quietly, "Inuyasha, ye must try to keep the temper ye possess under control when around her. It will only convince her further that for whatever reason, ye are not to be trusted."

Inuyasha's ears disappeared back into his hair, his golden eyes flashing. Then to the priestess' surprise, he grinned. He simply smiled. His fangs revealed themselves, his eyes lighting up. _So much unlike the Inuyasha that once loved my sister,_ Kaede thought. Then the half-demon was gone, disappearing back into the hut.

Inside, he silently watched the scene that he had walked in on.

Kagome had relaxed, her blue eyes once again calm as she gazed eagerly at Miroku, who was patiently attempting to teach her something else. "Mi-ro-ku," he said patiently, waving at himself. Inuyasha realized in an instant that he was trying to teach her his full name.

But Kagome was struggling now, her lips pursed in annoyance. She huffed, repeating as best as she could. "Roku."

"No," Miroku said, shaking his head. "Mi-ro-ku. Come on, Kagome, it's not that hard."

Kagome huffed, attempting with a glare. "M'roku."

Miroku threw his head back and laughed, smiling at the young miko with an amused look. "Close enough," he decided.

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippo piped up from where he was sitting in Kagome's lap. Kagome automatically looked down, recognizing the syllables of her name. Shippo giggled when she smiled and patted his head. Then his gaze became innocent, his words hesitant, "Don't you like the baka, too?" He pointed at Inuyasha, who glared at the kit for pointing him out. But then the kitsune tilted his head, sensing the picking up of her heartbeat, fear beginning to radiate from her.

Noticing her fear, Sango said, gently touching Kagome's arm, "He won't hurt you. I promise. He's an idiot that can be kind of annoying sometimes, but he would never hurt you. Never."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, forcing his ears forward and twitched them in a hope to make himself look more likeable towards her. Her gaze flickered with curiosity and longing at the sight of them before shifting nervously back to his face, her grip around Shippo tight. Inuyasha gently rumbled, flopping down by the door and shifting Tetsusaiga to lean against his shoulder. "See?" Shippo said with a smile.

Kagome bit her lip, anxious. She glanced at the half-demon again, who was quietly watching her with his golden eyes, meeting her gaze without hesitation. Her eyes widened slightly at the look he gave her, and then lowered to Shippo's head, shaking her head distrustfully. Inuyasha's ears flattened again.

Miroku sighed, and then blinked in surprise when the miko suddenly reached over and tugged on his sleeves, waving curiously at his staff. Miroku felt a smile flicker across his face, and he carefully handed it over to Kagome. She rested it over her and Shippo's lap, running her fingers across the wood with childish curiosity before moving on, examining the rings at the top of it. After she was done, the miko handed it back to Miroku.

Sango giggled as Kagome then reached for Hiraikotsu. Helping her lift it into her lap, she smiled as Kagome gasped at the sheer heavy weight of it, her sky blue eyes gazing at Sango in astonishment, wondering how the woman, who appeared to be the same age as she, could hold such a heavy weapon. But then she began to finger the leather straps, play with the demonic bone. Then Sango carefully took her boomerang back, instead handing her the katana at her waist, keeping a sharp eye on her to make sure she didn't accidentally cut herself and earn Sango a yelling from a certain half-demon.

Kagome took it, and Sango blinked in surprise when she immediately and professionally pulled the katana free from its sheathe, examining the sharp blade with curious yet narrowed eyes of worry. She allowed her fingers to dance over the sharp edge, just barely cutting into her skin with enough pressure to feel the sharpness but not to make her bleed, as her new friends seemed to be against it. After a while of messing with the katana, she handed it back after placing it back in its sheathe, patting the hilt with a smile.

Shippo eagerly scrambled out of her lap, glancing at Kaede anxiously when the elder ducked in. "Can I show her my fox fire?"

Kaede sighed. "Please don't light my home on fire," she pleaded.

After the fox fire came Shippo's illusionary tricks. Kagome giggled, smiling eagerly as she inspected his top, the wooden snake he pulled out to show her. Even showed her his favorite, allowing her to play with it, something that he'd never allowed her to do before. And after a while, she relaxed, even appearing to _forget_ about the half-demon that was in the room.

Inuyasha watched on in silence, his claws digging into his knee with irritation. He wanted to be able to pull the miko into his lap, the others be damned. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair; he wanted to be able to feel the warmth of her against him as he practically flew through the trees with her on his back, her laughing ringing out. The half-demon closed his eyes, sighing softly.

After Shippo's weapons came the bow. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the bow that Kaede brought over for her to check out, her hand grasping the wood eagerly and pulling it to her to finger it. Her brow furrowed and she made a small sound of confusion as she touched the bow that had once belonged to her.

"Yours," Miroku said gently to her, smiling warmly as he waved at her. "This was and still is your bow, Kagome. It belongs to you. You use it to help us fight evil demons and monsters that threaten everyone else."

Kagome's eyes snapped to his at "monsters" and she stiffened, glancing at Inuyasha anxiously, but Miroku shook his head. "No, Kagome, Inuyasha's not a monster. He's a half-demon; he's a good friend of both you and us. He would never hurt you, just like Sango said earlier."

Kagome gave a shaky sigh, handing the bow back.

Finally, she turned her attention on the last weapon in the room. She hesitated, as if anxious that she'd get scolded or snapped at for asking to look at it. She was obviously scared as she glanced questioningly at Miroku, pointing at it. She paused, struggling to form the words that she knew she needed to help them understand what she wanted. "Roku?" she questioned. He glanced over at her, raising an eyebrow expectantly. When he followed where she was pointing, he blinked in surprise.

She was pointing at none other than the Tetsusaiga, her gaze hopeful.

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, gaze snapping up to Kagome when Miroku asked, "Inuyasha, can she look at your Tetsusaiga? She wants to see it."

"Feh," he grumbled, immediately climbing to his feet, hand grasping said sword. "Sure. But I wanna give it to her." Kagome made a nervous sound as he walked over, crouching before her much like he'd done a while ago. Slowly, making sure the miko saw every movement he made, he picked Shippo up and moved the fox demon aside, explaining to the complaining demon, "You wanna get shocked?"

Shippo shook his head.

Kagome nervously held her hand out, shaking at the proximity of the half-demon.

And he pressed the sword into her hand.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: As you can see, this will be switching between everyone else's POV and Kagome's POV. What do you think so far?**


	4. Fangs

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Fangs))  
**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome's fingers gently wrapped around the hilt of the sword, and her blue eyes flickered up to the half-demon that watched her with an intense golden gaze. She shivered as his claws just barely brushed against her hand. She watched as the whatever Miroku had called him rocked back on his heels, watching her quietly without a single move towards her. She waited a few moments, making sure that he wouldn't attack, that he wouldn't hurt her. Then she turned her attention upon the sword.

It felt familiar enough, she noted with surprise, as if she had held it before, much like the other weapons she'd been inspecting. But nowhere near as comfortable as the silver haired man beside her had been with the sword. She could feel a soft thrumming in her hand as she curiously unsheathed it and set the sheathe aside, which he then picked up, power radiating off of it in a happy swirl, as if greeting her like she was an old friend that hadn't been seen in years. Startled, she stroked the old rusty blade, her eyes narrowing with confusion. She glanced questioningly at Miroku, and he chuckled, replying with something she couldn't understand.

Kagome sighed softly in frustration. This form for the sword didn't seem right to her. It felt as if it was too small to contain the power she felt. She glanced at the man beside her again, her face still confused.

The man smirked, reaching over and gently plucked the sword from her grasp. She gasped, jumping in surprise and fear, but he ignored her, snapping something at the others. They cleared the area around him as he stood, pointing the sword to the opposite wall of the hut.

And before Kagome's very eyes, the blade bloomed into something larger. The heavy weapon gleamed, and her sky blue eyes roved over it eagerly, taking in its appearance. She frowned as she reached forward to touch it, unable to reach and unable to figure out how to move her legs at the moment.

The golden eyes that belonged to her "monster" moved to gaze softly at her, and she was startled at the grief she saw within them, the pain, and the sheer adoration for the woman he stared at. But within her mind, as the half-demon lowered himself back down beside her to show her the blade, his golden eyes became blood red, his empty cheeks became filled with violet stripes, his fangs bared themselves at her in a vicious way.

And Kagome instinctively recoiled away as the golden eyes returned, quivering in terror.

Miroku watched silently, his eyes sad for the now drooping half-demon.

Suddenly, the silver haired man had turned his face away, the strange dog ears atop his head sweeping back and disappearing into his silver mane as Kagome began to gently run her fingers along Tetsusaiga, her curiosity taking over her fear. She blinked when she began to finger the mass of fur around the hilt and realized that the owner of the massive sword was shaking slightly, just like she had been not too long ago.

She turned her gaze upon him in surprise. Was he scared of _her_? No, she decided. He wasn't. He was nowhere near scared of her, not with the looks and not-looks she'd been receiving from his eyes. She slowly tilted her head, raven hair spilling over one shoulder. No, she repeated to herself as Miroku spoke softly to Sango, as Sango scooped up Shippo. No, he was sad. Incredibly sad.

Confusion filled her. She was supposed to be afraid of the "monster" before her, the man with the red eyes. But she realized at the moment that he didn't have red eyes, that there was no such thing as violet stripes on his cheeks and massive fangs – though she realized he did have the sharp canines. But that was to be expected with the ears atop his head. The ears she found herself longing to caress and pet with slender fingers.

Perhaps the two were merely related and not the same. The idea gave her a slight feeling of hope. Perhaps the two were merely brothers with the same parents, and weren't the same person. It certainly didn't seem, she realized now, like this man was even capable of ripping through her chest with his sharp talons. He was more likely to run them gently along her cheeks, maybe even through her hair…

Her mouth popped open in realization, her eyes snapping wide.

This was the one who'd sat with her for days as she drifted in and out of consciousness, as she heard that hissing voice she couldn't remember the words of. This was the one that had murmured warm words into her ears, making the hissing voice disappear.

Her hand shook with realization as she realized with horror that she'd just blamed this man for something that he had nothing to do with, that this other man had done. She glanced at the other people in the hut, who watched her silently with curious eyes, wanting to see what she would do. The silver haired man continued to stare dully at the wooden wall, allowing her to inspect the sword he still held out, which thrummed gently against her small hands.

She licked her dry lips, making a frustrated sound when she found she didn't know how to apologize. What were you supposed to say to show you were sorry?! She bit her lip, then sighed softly in annoyance, resorting to gently moving her fingers from the thrumming sword. Her hand shaking, she moved onto where his larger hand was wrapped around the hilt, claws digging into his skin and making it bleed. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood.

The silver haired man immediately moved to draw away when he thought she was done checking out the massive sword, transforming it back into its smaller form and placing it within its sheathe, which had been returned to his hip without hesitation.

She was losing time. Time that she needed to apologize.

So she forced herself to make her hand dart forward, fisting in the sleeves of his haori, tugging gently on it to get him to look at her.

His head snapped around in surprise, and Sango gasped as he narrowed his eyes angrily and growled something at her. Kagome nodded to herself. She deserved it for what she had called him, for what she had done. Another face flashed across her vision and she felt her face pale as she immediately released his sleeve, jerking away.

The silver haired man moaned softly, scrubbing a hand down his face as his ears drooped. Kagome felt her gaze flickering back up to them, examining them for a brief moment and focusing on them as she drove the vision from her mind. He wasn't the same man as the one she knew…well, saw.

Determined, Kagome forced a hand forward, forced herself to gently tug on his sleeve again until he met her gaze with mournful golden eyes as she released his sleeve. She gave him a deeply apologetic look, guilty, and withdrew her hands to rest them in her lap as she made a soft sound, unsure of how she could apologize.

Miroku smiled warmly, immediately moving to crouch beside the woman. He whispered in her ear, repeating a word as if he knew what she was thinking. Kagome took the word, slowly processing it in her mind, mouthing it to herself to get a feeling of how it would come out. Sango glanced at the silver haired man, as if she was surprised by the patient gaze he was giving the young woman.

Finally, Miroku pulled back, sitting beside Sango again. She leaned closer to him, her lips moving near his ear as she asked something and he answered her in a soft tone, the dog ears atop the silver haired man's head twitching as he silently listened to whatever they were murmuring in each other's ears.

Kagome licked her lips again, furrowing her brow in concentration as she turned to the half-demon. Her eyes were once again apologetic and she reached over with a gentle hand. Her hand still shaking, she tugged on his sleeve until she knew the man she had mistaken for another was focusing all of his attention on her. His golden eyes locked with hers, curious with what she wanted as he allowed her to grasp his haori sleeve in her shaking hand, his own hidden within said sleeve so that she wouldn't be frightened with his claws. His other hand was hidden by messing with the raggedy hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome curved her lips into the warmest smile she could muster, forcing all of the guilt she felt for what she had done into her blue eyes as she gazed at him with the most apologetic look she could make. His eyes widened with astonishment, and she giggled softly before saying softly, "Sorry."

And to her surprise, instead of tearing his hand away and disappearing outside as she was worried he would do, he locked his gentle gaze with her nervous one and a true grin appeared on his face, fangs shown and all.

And Kagome didn't find herself frightened at all.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. :3 What did you think?**


	5. Balance

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Balance))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next day found everyone relaxing in Kaede's hut as the elderly miko went around the village in her daily work, enjoying the company of the miko for the first time in the two weeks she'd been unconscious. Much to Inuyasha's disappointment, even after the event of her apology, she preferred to be around Miroku. She put up with Inuyasha, willing to be around him so long as Miroku was with her. But if Miroku left, all hell broke loose and the young woman would shriek, curling herself into a corner until Inuyasha left or Miroku came back.

Inuyasha growled softly from where he was settled near the door, Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder, his golden eyes lidded heavily with exhaustion. When Shippo cast him a questioning look, the half-demon yawned, flashing his fangs as he groaned.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, violet eyes ablaze with curiosity. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Were you up all night?"

Sango glanced up as well from where she was sitting on the other side of Kagome. The young slayer had taken it upon herself to help the girl regain her balance, as they'd discovered that Kagome couldn't walk anymore either. She truly had become a child again, Sango thought as she helped Kagome raise herself onto her knees again. "Alright, Kagome," she said, watching carefully. "Stay there as long as you can."

As Kagome did that, the half-demon explained gruffly, "Some villager came into the village in the middle of the night, claiming that his village was under attack. I went over by myself and helped out." His ears flattened themselves against his head, and Kagome became distracted, falling back down again. Sango giggled. He winced as he shifted, crossing his arms.

"What was it?" Sango asked softly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as she helped Kagome onto her knees again. "Were you hurt?"

"Kagome," Miroku chuckled when she nearly toppled into his lap, resulting in a furious glare at Miroku on Inuyasha's part. "Perhaps it's time for a break."

Huffing angrily, his ears flicking this way and that in a wildish fashion, Inuyasha growled. "It was a bear demon…or I think it was." He narrowed his golden eyes. "It was weird, all melded together with a bull demon."

Sango shuddered at the idea. "Some people like to experiment on demons and the demons usually go along with it to be amused and hopefully get more powerful. Then they kill the experimenter and move on. What about any injuries? Were you hurt?"

Inuyasha hesitated, and Miroku sighed. "You stubborn fool, show us."

He growled, baring his fangs at Miroku and then Shippo when the fox snickered at him, climbing into Kagome's lap. But he turned anyways, undoing the ties of his clothes, allowing them to fall and reveal a very damaged back. Five long gash marks stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip, none cared for in the slightest, just left to heal by themselves.

Kagome let out a gasp of horror, and the half-demon winced, moving to put his clothes back on, twisting with a growl to scowl at the monk. "They ain't that bad…"

"Inuyasha, you need to let Kaede look at those," Sango said gently. She cast a glance at Kagome who was looking at him anxiously, her eyes wide with utter horror. "For her sake, if not your own."

Kagome cast an almost withering look at Sango, crossing her arms with a huff as she muttered under her breath with no particular words, making small sounds to herself with the occasional "Sango" and Inuyasha easily caught it, a slight smirk spreading across her face. Sometimes, he thought that he saw the old her, saw the wench speaking to herself though she just didn't know how to say it or what they were saying.

Inuyasha grunted in response, crossing his arms and hissing slightly in pain as he moved. "No. They're fine."

"…it's because it's not Kagome, isn't it?" Miroku said softly, his eyes gentle. "It's because it's not Kagome that would be taking care of your wounds."

Inuyasha shot him a look that promised pure violence if the monk said anything else, as Kagome looked up at her name, tilting her head questioningly until she realized they didn't need her and went back to balancing with Sango.

"Is it?"

Inuyasha sighed, rocking back to lean against the wall as he said gruffly, "I hate it. I hate what it did to her. I want _Kagome_ back, damn it!" The half-demon's temper flared and he slammed a hand through the floorboards. Kaede huffed from where she was sat, scowling at the damage he'd done.

But what made him feel guilty was the way Kagome gasped, losing her balance and freezing as she stared at him with wide eyes, tensed as she waited to see what he'd do. Her blue eyes filled with the familiar fear for a moment and she moved to hide behind Miroku.

Inuyasha disappeared out of the hut.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Later that evening found the half-demon growling as he stormed back into the hut, his face set in a deep scowl. Miroku and Sango had gone home to the hut that had been recently built for them while they'd watched over Kagome. He didn't bother to look at the miko. He just sat down near the door with a hiss of pain, his eyes narrowed.

"Ignore him, Kagome," Kaede rasped. The miko looked up at her name, tilting her head. Kaede gave a kind smile. "He will calm down soon. In the meantime, why don't ye allow us to look at your back, Inuyasha?"

"No," he growled.

Kagome hesitated, recognizing the word from how many times it had been used, and then cleared her throat. When the half-demon turned annoyed golden eyes on him, she gave him her sweetest smile, nervous. "Please?"

He was startled by her voice, and he cast a bewildered look at the young kitsune that sat beside her, who shrugged. Kaede smiled warmly. "Miroku taught her how powerful that word is," she murmured before saying, "Come, Inuyasha, it would not do for you to get an infection, even if you are half-demon."

"If I was full demon this never would've happened," he muttered before removing his haori, grumbling as he turned his back to Kaede, allowing her to set to work. But instead of the calloused hands he expected, a gentle, soft, and warm hand began to gently wipe the blood away, and he ripped his head around to see Kagome working at cleaning his back off, her hands shaking slightly. His eyes softened, and he uttered a soothing sound, turning around again to allow her to work.

_As the monk thought,_ Kaede thought. _He wants Kagome to assist. _Aloud, the elder rasped, "Shippo, why don't ye fetch those herbs I asked Miroku to pick for me?"

"Yes, Kaede!" the kitsune cried, darting off.

Kagome made a nervous sound, glancing anxiously at Inuyasha, who remained perfectly still except for an ear twitching every now and then. Her eyes locked on them, and then she forced herself to pay attention to what she was doing when he stiffened, hissing between his teeth.

Inuyasha patiently waited, to Kaede's surprise, as she patiently showed Kagome how to create a poultice out of the herbs that Shippo brought back fairly quickly, as she helped Kagome gently place the bandages around his chest and waist. He shivered when her hands brushed against his chest, and Kagome blinked in surprise, giving him an innocent look. He cursed quietly, forcing himself to ignore her hands.

When they were done fixing his injuries up, Kagome sat back to watch him put his haori back on, her eyes roving over his silver hair with wide eyes, stunned that a man's hair could be so long. But the long silver was interrupted by some red, and Kagome huffed in annoyance, not hesitating before reaching out and snatching up a lock of hair –none too gently, either.

Inuyasha yelped in surprise and slight pain, twisting automatically to pry her fingers off. "Oi! What the hell!" he barked, then frowned when she held the hair up for his inspection. He huffed, shaking her hand off with gentle strength so that he didn't hurt her. "I'll go and wash it tomorrow. Aren't you tired yet?"

She blinked, allowing the silver strands to slip through her fingers with a small gasp when he glared at her. Then she narrowed her eyes, not hesitating to reach up and roughly yank on the lock of hair that hung at the side of his head, glaring angrily at him.

He was startled, but automatically gave her a slight growl. Playful, he realized a moment later, as he bared his fangs.

Kagome gasped, ripping herself away and tearing backwards to go back to her futon, the fear reappearing for the second time that day.

But even as he watched the miko finally settle down for the night, the grin refused to leave his lips, and Shippo snickered about it. But he didn't care.

His wench was still in there somewhere, and he swore to any Kami out there that he would get her back.

But until then, he would satisfy himself with the woman before him. He would balance out the good with the bad. Kagome may be gone for the moment, but he knew deep inside of himself, that the miko wasn't gone for good.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

** Back to the others' pov. :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know Inuyasha's kind of OOC, but hey! What do you expect? Kags has kind of lost it! XD **


	6. Inu

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Inu))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

The next morning found Kagome happily munching on some meat that the silver haired man, whose name she couldn't figure out, had provided for the group, a nice change from rice porridge for breakfast. She was smiling, giggling every now and then, especially when Miroku reached over to distract Sango so that he could grope her. Sango responded with an impressive growl and dumped the man's drink all over him before storming out of the hut.

Shippo snickered, and even the silver haired man chuckled for one of the first times that she'd seen…well, heard. Kagome it her lip nervously, chewing on it. She hummed thoughtfully, furrowing her brow as she hugged herself, having finished her food off. What had the others called him? She couldn't remember…

So as soon as the silver haired man had left at Miroku's request to bring her back for him since she probably wouldn't listen to him, Kagome hesitated, and then said softly, "Roku?"

He glanced over immediately, a smile appearing on his face and Kagome stifled a giggle at the soaked clothing he wore thanks to Sango. "Roku?" she repeated, waving after the silver haired man with a nervous expression. She fought to remember the word she was searching for and gave an exasperated sigh when she couldn't remember the word, or the phrase, that she wanted. She whimpered.

He furrowed his brow, moving over and patting her arm reassuringly. He asked something, included her name. Frustrated, she copied Sango's growl. She waved at herself. "Kagome." she said. Then she waved at him, continuing, "Roku," and did the same with Shippo. Then she waved after the silver haired man, giving him a questioning look.

The man gasped in realization, then grinned. He said something, then said a word she recognized from the teachings she'd been given. "Name."

Kagome clapped with a smile, nodding as she repeated in a questioning tone, "Name?"

The man smiled warmly at her, violet eyes gleaming. He repeated a word a few times, smiling reassuringly when she stared blankly at him. He repeated it again. "I-nu," he finally said, obviously simplifying the long name. "I-nu."

Kagome bit her lip. "I…"

"I-nu."

"I…nu?" she questioned, frowning. Miroku nodded and she lit up in a bright smile as she repeated again, "I-nu. Inu." He nodded, smiled. She giggled excitedly, clapping happily with sparkling eyes as she repeated, "Inu, Inu, Inu."

Miroku praised her with a happy smile, clapping as well. Shippo giggled, scampering over and clapping, too, his green eyes alight with amusement. He hugged her, a proud look on his face. Kagome was struck by affection for the small kitsune. She hugged him back, smiling warmly as she kissed his cheek.

Suddenly, there was a low growl that came from the doorway. Kagome lifted her gaze to see the silver haired man, now dubbed as Inu, glaring viciously at Shippo, his lips curled back to reveal his fangs in anger. He barked something out furiously at Shippo, moving over and snatching him away from Kagome. Kagome gave a cry, immediately moving to retrieve the fox while remaining on her knees, nearly falling over in the process. "Inu!" she demanded, holding her arms out in front of her. "Inu, Shippo!"

The half-demon was stunned, his eyes snapping wide in astonishment. He dropped the kitsune, and Kagome caught him, hugging him again as she scowled at Inu. "No," she scolded the half-demon in a single word, eyes ablaze with anger. "No."

Inu flattened his ears, glaring right back at her for a brief moment. Then his gaze darkened with sadness and he disappeared out of the hut. Kagome blinked in confusion, gently setting Shippo down and patting his head as he smirked, crossing his small arms. Kagome shook her head at him, looking disappointed.

She bit her lip, glancing at the doorway as Sango walked in. Determined, the young woman made up her mind, saying sharply, "Sango." Sango glanced over in surprise and Kagome immediately waved her over, easily climbing to her knees, showing her new balance off proudly. Then she gave Sango a pointed look, holding her hands out for help.

Sango gave a startled look, but helped the girl to her feet. Kagome's legs shook for a moment as she struggled to remain standing, but her gaze was determined and she smiled brightly with excitement when they stopped. She patted Sango's arm gratefully, and Sango murmured something in response.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward and very nearly fell to her knees, leaning heavily on Sango's shoulder. Reassuring, Sango grunted as she struggled to help the young woman outside. Kirara mewled, then transformed in a sudden blast of flames. Kagome completely lost her balance, gasping in surprise, but Kirara leaped to her aide so that Kagome didn't slam into the ground on her hands and knees. Kagome made a grateful sound, her fingers winding in Kirara's fur.

Sango said something, and Miroku moved over, suddenly scooping Kagome up. She gasped in surprise, her eyes wide as he helped her up onto Kirara's back. As if she knew what she was doing, the young woman wound her fingers into the fur, her heels just barely digging in to help her keep a grip on the large neko.

Kagome bit her lip, getting settled on Kirara's back as Miroku said something in a warning tone. Sango merely laughed, shaking her head and reassuringly smiled. Then Kirara slipped out of the hut, Kagome clinging carefully to her with a gasp at the outside world.

It was nothing like she'd ever seen. Other people were at work among the huts that littered the area, some glancing up when Kirara announced their presence and happily waving at the young woman on the neko's back. "Kagome!" a few cried excitedly, grinning at her. A few children squealed excitedly, darting over.

Kagome's eyes widened as they tugged at the yukata she wore. They smiled up at her, chattering to her until Sango crouched. One of them hugged her, but she spoke gently to them and their smiles disappeared, tears shining in their eyes.

After a while, the children left and Sango, Kagome, and Kirara continued on their way, Kagome gently tugging on Kirara's fur in the direction she wanted them to go. Something was tugging on her mind, she noticed. Her blue eyes were narrowed with determination at this point, her gaze locked on the trees around her. She smiled finally when she saw a break in the trees.

Sango smiled dryly, her eyes sad as she murmured something. She offered a hand to help Kagome down, but Kagome shook her head, reaching touch the aged wood that was a familiar looking well that she swore she had seen somewhere before. Her fingers skimmed the tips of her fingers, her eyes fluttering shut as she took comfort in the thrumming of the power beneath her touch. She glanced questioningly at Sango, who smiled and said a word.

After a while, Kagome began to recognize what she was saying, pointing at the well. "Home," she repeated over and over again. "Home. Home."

"Home," Kagome repeated, tone musing as she studied the well that seemed to go on and on into blackness. Then she suddenly grinned, giggling softly. She shook her head, waving at the wonderful forest around them. "Home." she repeated in a soft tone. "Home."  
Sango's eyes misted slightly as she whispered in agreement. "Yes. Home." She hugged the girl tightly from where she was sitting, her lips curved into a warm smile. She waved Kirara forward, and the trio started in the direction of a massive tree that Kagome could see from where they were, her eyes widening as they reached it. A smile spread across her lips, her blue eyes lighting up as she saw the powerful tree. She breathed a soft sigh, a sigh of amazement. Sango laughed.

Kirara happily padded over to the base of the tree, brushing against it carefully so that Kagome could touch the bark with her fingers, her eyes gentling at the feeling of ancient wood, even more ancient then the ancient wood of the well they had visited moments ago. She heaved a content sigh as she turned her attention on Sango, ready to go back to the home of the elderly priestess.

Suddenly, Kirara growled. Her tails lashed and she bared her saber fangs, her red eyes flicking this way and that. Sango stiffened beside her, and Kagome bit her lip nervously, confused. Sango suddenly held a hand out to Kagome, and Kagome understood immediately. Sango wanted her to get down, to get off of Kirara's back. She carefully lowered herself, her knees wobbling. Sango helped her sit down among the roots of the massive tree. Sango gave her a stern look, pointing firmly at where she was sitting, the message clear: _stay_.

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest, getting comfortable to show that she wasn't going anywhere.

Sango swung up immediately onto Kirara's back, her eyes narrowed. Kirara took off with a roar, flames exploding from her paws and tails as she leaped into the air, disappearing in an instant as she darted into the trees.

Kagome whimpered in confusion, her eyes flashing nervously as she waited to see if Sango would come back. Would the slayer come back for her? Or was she abandoning her? Kagome hoped it was the former rather than the latter. She didn't know the way back to the village, and she doubted she'd be able to just wonder around without getting killed by something or someone.

Suddenly, the air went still. Kagome could hear silence, nothing disturbing said quietness. Nervous, she peered around.

And when she returned her gaze to the front and looked after Sango, her heart nearly stopped for one moment.

There, before her, was a snarling demon.

A piercing scream filled the air seconds before blood did.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! News for all, though: this is the last chapter for a few weeks, as I'm going to Germany! So! Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think! :3**


	7. Savior

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Savior))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha growled furiously as he landed in front of the miko he had vowed to protect with his very life, his ears swept back into his mass of silver hair out of pure rage as he bared his fangs. Blood stained his claws and hand, but he looked as if he could care less, instead glaring at the demon before him as it reared back, a claws hand clutched over the ruined part of its face, its fangs bared, still prepared to devour Kagome and make her its meal.

The thought had him seeing red. Kagome would never be anyone's meal. She belonged to _him_, damn it, and Kami help anyone that tried to kill her while he was around! A quiet whimper caught his attention, and Inuyasha was momentarily distracted as he glanced over his shoulder at the woman of his thoughts, who was staring at him with surprising relief, blood splattered across her face though he was relieved to smell that it was not her own, that it belonged to the demon he had just attacked.

The moment of distraction turned out to be a bad thing. The demon screamed its fury, leaped at him with a furious shriek, sending the half-demon flying with a single flick of its wrist. Inuyasha yelped in surprise as he slammed into the trunk of a tree, immediately scrambling to his feet, immediately seeing stars and staggering, immediately fighting to stay awake so that he could protect his miko.

A scared sob caught his attention, making him focus on the scene before him. The demon was looming over Kagome, whose movements were still too clumsy to allow her to escape, to allow her to live without anyone's help. She was trapped, and going to be eaten.

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha snarled, barreling into the demon at full speed. It was the demon's turn to go flying, snapping trees in half like twigs. While the demon gathered itself together, Inuyasha didn't hesitate to scoop up Kagome, who locked her arms around his neck when he leaped back to avoid another attack. As he landed, a twinge of pain in his back had him hissing, nearly dropping to one knee. His back was still injured, he thought dully. If the wound reopened, he'd be unable to move.

He shook his head. Clearing his thoughts, he growled again at the demon, tightening his grip around Kagome. To his utter bewilderment, she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder. The scent of fear and relief spilled from her and he fought the urge to kiss her head reassuringly, to even nuzzle it as he desperately wished to do. "Back off," he growled to the demon. Eyes flashed a dangerous red. Aura flared. "Mine."

And he meant it. Kagome belonged to him, even in this state. He had planned on making her his as soon as everything was safe. There was no way in hell he'd let anyone take her away from him. He needed her more than he'd needed his own mother as a child. Kagome was his reason for _living_. If she wasn't with him, there was no point to anything.

The demon paused, as if sensing his demon side rising despite the sword that rested at his hip. "Mine," Inuyasha repeated, growling. The demon finally seemed to understand. It turned and fled, screeching its anguish at the loss of its vision in one eye, and Inuyasha smirked after it, twisting his head and glancing at Kagome's face. But she'd locked her eyes on his hands with horror, and he winced. "That's _not_ mine," he mumbled to her, unable to help snickering at his words.

Kagome glanced up at him anxiously, sky blue eyes swimming with fear and worry for the half-demon. His own golden orbs softened, and he finally allowed himself to brush his chin against her head in a gentle nuzzle of reassurance. "I'm fine," he reassured. He sniffed at her now, checking the wench for any wounds. Only a scratch or two. He sighed. She was okay.

Flopping down to sit beneath the Goshinboku, Inuyasha set Kagome down beside him, expecting her to recoil away as she'd done before. Instead, the miko actually shifted slightly closer, watching him intently with hard blue eyes, suspicious though not scared. He shrugged, beginning to lick at his hands with a grimace.

It wasn't as if he enjoyed the taste of another's' blood. He found it disgusting, actually. But there was no way he was taking the clumsy woman next to him anywhere near water, and he couldn't leave her alone after what had just happened. And he certainly couldn't force her to see him with blood covered hands, not after she'd just begun to completely trust him. His ears twitched at the breeze rustling in the trees and he paused in licking the blood away to sniff the air like a dog.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle, and he grinned at her in response, returning to cleaning his hands free. It took a while, but he finally finished. And as soon as he did, he twisted to face the tired Kagome, using his haori sleeve to hesitantly wipe at the blood on her face, cradling her cheeks gently with a look of fierce love that she could barely begin to comprehend. Kagome didn't deserve blood on her, he decided. She was a miko. She would rather have the ashes of demons she burned.

A thought hit him, and he narrowed his eyes.

Not once in the entirety of the time Kagome had been awake, had he sensed any of her miko powers making an appearance. And this worried him. How could she even begin protecting herself if she didn't have those?

He sniffed at her again. She was unharmed, he reassured himself as Kirara's scent filled his nose. He lifted his gaze to the sky, where the massive neko was slowly becoming more than a speck, lost in the clouds and sky. Anger filled him as she landed with Sango on her back, eyes ablaze with golden fury. "What the hell is wrong with you, Sango?" he bellowed. Kagome gasped in surprise. "What were you thinking, leaving her here all alone to deal with demons? She'd be dead and in a demon's gut if I hadn't shown up!"

Sango's eyes snapped wide. "You're the one that hurt that thing Kirara killed? I sensed a demon nearby. Kirara, too, and we left Kagome to hunt it down as fast as we could. It was after her?"

"And it would've killed her in a heartbeat," he growled. His eyes were sharp as flint, icy cold with his rage as he whirled away, scooping up the now half-asleep Kagome. His actions gentled; his tone softened. "She wasn't hurt, though. She trusts me a bit more, but she wasn't hurt." That said, the half-demon leaped away from the demon slayer, who gaped after him.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

And then Inuyasha took over caring for Kagome. After becoming her savior when she was in danger, he miko seemed to finally realize that he wouldn't hurt her at all, that he'd save her rather than kill her. Much to Inuyasha's delight (and Shippo's immense disappointment), Kagome began to prefer to be around the half-demon more than anyone else. Whenever he came into Kaede's home, the powerless miko would light up, clapping eagerly.

And each and every time, when he'd rather crush her to his chest, Inuyasha crouched in front of her and twined his fingers with hers, allowing her to inspect his hand for any sign of fighting, allowed her to take care of the wounds on his back with Kaede's help. And each time, he allowed himself to lovingly ruffle her hair with that fierce look on his face before pulling back to sit by the door again.

Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the miko took her first steps by herself a few days later, a look of pride on Inuyasha's face and even a hint of it in Miroku's eyes. Miroku leaned over to mutter in Inuyasha's ear, "She was set back a lot, but she's gaining it back slowly. Her speech is coming along fairly well, too."

Inuyasha smirked, ears twitching towards Kagome. "I noticed. She seemed intent on saying something to me when I was talking with the old woman yesterday. I asked her what she needed and she got all irritated. Wouldn't look at me for the rest of the day."

Miroku chuckled. "Ah, Kaede told me about that. She said that Kagome got all flustered and hid in her futon until Shippo managed to drag her out of it to play with him and his toys."

Inuyasha nodded, ears twitching. "Feh," he muttered. "Wonder what she wanted to say."

"Eventually, Inuyasha, you'll know," Miroku replied simply.

"Inu! Roku!"

The two men raised their heads, looking over curiously when Kagome called their names. Her lips had parted in a huge grin, and she was carefully making her way over to them on two feet, Sango hovering next to her in case she wavered or fell. "Look!" she said eagerly, waving at herself.

"Good job, Kagome," Miroku praised, smiling at her. Sango was beaming, happy for her practically sister.

Inuyasha's ears pricked forward and he grinned. But his eyes darkened slightly with sadness as she flopped down beside him, her eyes gleaming with determination. Kagome furrowed her brow at this, and then waved hopefully at his head. A word left her lips, and Inuyasha jerked in surprise while Sango and Miroku roared with laughter.

"Ears?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I'm bored while in Germany. |D So here's the next chapter, my friends! Hope you enjoyed! **


	8. Flying

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Flying))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome blinked hopefully at Inu, tugging intently on his haori sleeve, the same sleeve that had cleaned her face of blood days before. "Inu?" she questioned. She furrowed her brow, glancing at Miroku, who smiled gently and waited to see what she needed. "I…ears?" she struggled to get out, huffing in frustration.

Shippo was the first to understand what the young woman wanted, and Kagome blinked as he leaped over onto her shoulder, climbing on her head. Ignoring the growl he got from Inuyasha, he peered down at her with a broad grin that showed his fangs off for all to see. "You…ears?" She was only able to comprehend that much.

Kagome blinked blankly. Then she gently pulled Shippo down, setting her friend in her lap and patting his head, giggling. "No, Shippo," she scolded. "No." Then she turned back to Inuyasha. "Ears?" she repeated, waving at his head.

Shippo huffed, announcing something, and Kagome giggled again when the bridge of Inu's nose became pink. She looked hopefully at the silver haired man, looked at his ears, tugged at his sleeves again, even tugged at his hair. "Ears?" she repeated hopefully. And she was delighted when the silver haired man, her golden eyed savior, snorted in amusement, pulling Shippo from her lap and dumping him in Miroku's. His voice was a low, gentle, honey-smooth tone when he said a word she'd never heard before: "Sure."

Kagome furrowed her brow, confused. What was that word supposed to mean? Sure? Did it mean she _could_ rub his ears as she wanted? Or did it mean she'd better run and hide so that she didn't get killed by the man that was related to the one in the nightmares she had at night?

Miroku chuckled, touching her hand to get her attention. When she'd turned sky blue eyes on him, he said, "Yes. Sure…yes."

Her eyes lit up. So sure was another word for yes! That made a lot more sense, she decided, then eagerly turned to her savior, smiling eagerly, revealing her pearly white and straight teeth. Inu smiled slightly in return, lowering his head so that she could reach it. Hesitant at first, Kagome gently stroked the silver locks that made up his hair, her eyes widening at the softness of it. She paused in what she was doing, touching her own hair. She pouted. Hers wasn't as soft!

Sango spoke, promising something, and Kagome stared blankly at her, not understanding a single word that the other woman spoke. Shrugging, Kagome returned her attention to the wonderful hair before her. She continued to run her fingers through it, humming happily.

But when Inu began to move, she pouted, thinking he was going to get up before she'd even gotten to touch his ears. She wanted to touch them, too! But he only shifted, meeting her gaze and looking her in the eye as he carefully lowered his head into her lap, allowing her to have an easier time of reaching his hair and ears. Kagome smiled at him and he smirked back.

Kagome sighed in relief. She smiled again. Then she allowed her fingers to travel to his ears. They flicked beneath her touch and she laughed. When they flicked _towards_ her, she blinked in surprise. She smiled warmly at him, noticing that Inu had closed his eyes, sighing contently. Did he enjoy the ear rubs? She certainly hoped so. His ears were soft and nice to the touch, and she would very much like to rub them often.

Getting comfortable as she leaned back against the wall of Kaede's hut, she began to gently rub at his ears. Instead of laughing like Kagome had worried her other friends would do, they smiled gently at her and Inu, their eyes sad, their posture drooped. Why were they sad? Kagome thought. She hadn't done anything to sadden them, had she? She tilted her head, and then jumped when Inu gave a soft whine, opening his eyes to peer up at her. She realized she'd stopped rubbing his ears, and giggled, rubbing at them again, scratching the bases. They really were soft. And when he began to pick up a happy rumble that came from deep in his throat, Kagome smiled.

She would most certainly want to rub his ears again soon.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

It was with Inu's help, that night, that she made her way outside on her own two feet. His gaze was determined, and he allowed her to hold onto him when she needed to, a hand gently placed on her waist to keep her from falling. Her legs were shaking as she carefully picked her way down the path through the village, and Inu kept glancing up at the sky with a furrowed brow, shifting anxiously. Kagome noted that he seemed to be in a rush, and she huffed. She couldn't go any faster!

But, despite his impatient looks, his touch remained gentle, and he carefully urged her through the silent village. Upon reaching the edge of it, she beamed triumphantly, opening her mouth to speak, but he hushed her, mumbling something under his breath about Miroku and Sango and Shippo.

Slowly, so that she could watch his every move, Inuyasha crouched, wrapping an arm around her. When he suddenly swept her legs out from under her, catching her so that he was carefully holding her, Kagome gasped in surprise. Suddenly fearful, she gazed anxiously at him, waving back in the direction they'd come from. "Back," she insisted. "Back!"

"No," he replied, gentle but firm. His gaze became soft and gentle and he used an arm to wrap her own around his neck. Kagome tightly obeyed, grasping him nervously with a fearful look, uncertain of how she was to handle whatever he was about to do.

Suddenly, Kagome was flying.

Kagome gasped as the crisp and chilly night air rushed to kiss her face, as Inu leaped over the trees so that the night sky became clear to her view. She gave an excited and happy cry above the wind as she saw the twinkling stars so close. Inu scolded her for being loud; she could care less. How often did one touch the stars!?

Finally, he stopped in front of a familiar tree. Glancing over his shoulder, he leaped up into the branches, continuing to do so until he reached the top. Carefully balancing, he sniffed at Kagome, and she giggled at the ticklish feeling he caused, playfully swatting his head. He scolded her for that, too, waving at the far off ground. But she didn't care, breathless as she smiled.

Inu carefully settled down on the branch he stood on, finally allowing her to unwrap her arms from his neck. He helped her carefully adjust herself on the branch so that she sat caged between his legs, unable to fall from the tree even if she wanted to throw herself from it and fly herself. She'd have to convince him to teach her, when she could understand what he was saying, she decided. A chilly breeze blew, and she shivered. Inu laughed, grinning as he carefully shrugged free of his haori. A happy rumbling came from him as he wrapped her in it.

Kagome sighed at the warmth, tilting her head back to look up at the stars curiously. Why had he wanted, of all nights tonight, to show her the wonderful sky? He hadn't before. She gave an anxious sound. Was he going to leave her all alone like Sango had done? To be eaten by another demon that she knew for sure would kill her?

It was then that he realized he was murmuring to her in her ear, his tone one of pain. He had that fierce look on his face; she noted when she twisted to look at him. She tilted her head, concerned. Was he upset about something? He said something to her, and she recognized a few of the words. "I…away…days…" he told her. "You….Miroku and Sango. ….back."

Kagome huffed. What he said made no sense! What was he saying?! It was driving her crazy! She wanted to scream in frustration, but kept it all to herself, pouting and tilting her head. He gave a dry smile, waving at the sky, obviously giving up on her understanding what he was saying. "Look."

Kagome understood that word. She tilted her head back to look up at the beautiful sky, and she gasped. Black and violet had faded to deep hues of pink and orange and red as the bright sun began to rise. As she watched, a smile spread across her face and she tightened her hands in the red cloth she wore. She breathed an amazed sigh. This was worth the cold, she decided, breath leaving her lips in a puff of air.

_Snow_, she thought. The word brought a memory of the beautiful fluffy white that fell from the sky. Snow came with the cold, didn't it? She smiled at the thought. It would be fun to play in it with the fox demon, she mused.

Suddenly, Inu shifted, and she glanced at him in confusion. He scooped her up without hesitation and then leaped down. She gasped in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he hit the ground with a gentle jolt and thud, her eyes widened.

Miroku stood there, arms crossed, and Sango looked absolutely furious, dark eyes sparking dangerously as she yelled at Inu, who swept his ears back and growled at her in response.

But the word Kagome said stopped the argument before it could really begin. Her eyes filled with tears and her lips curved into a bright smile as she suddenly whipped around, throwing her arms around the startled Inu in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest like a child. The red haori swirled around her.

"Thanks."

Miroku glanced at Sango, and Sango sighed, smiling despite her anger.

Yes, Inuyasha had taken Kagome out of the hut without telling them. Yes, he'd taken her up into a tree, where she could have potentially fallen and hurt herself.

But the adoration on her face melted the anger away, and within her mind, Kagome knew that deep inside…

…she could already fly. And in order to do so?

She just needed to ask her silver haired, golden eyed savior.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I made this sound like the last chapter. |D Or at least, I think I did. Anyhow, it's not over so it doesn't matter. :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one should actually be up…tomorrow. .**


	9. Gone

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Gone))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

The next day found Inuyasha crouched beside the happy and sleeping Kagome before dawn, his golden eyes soft with affection as he stroked her hair like he had done days upon days ago when she'd still been unconscious, when she'd laid there as pale as death with unwavering breath that he'd hoped to Kami would never stop. "Kagome," he murmured to her under his breath, "I'll be gone for a few days, like I said. I'll be back, I promise. There's a damn village that needs me to get rid of this demon. I need the money though, so… I promise I'll be back." He smiled softly to himself, his ears pricked forward. "As soon as I get the money, I'm gonna get something for ya."

He suddenly paused, is ears drooping momentarily. "I don't know if you'll like what I wanna get you or not, but I'm gonna get it for you anyways. You would've liked it before that damned Jewel stole you from me, anyways. You used to tell me you wanted it, you stupid wench. At least the well still works so I can keep going over there and keep your family from worry too much. They miss ya, too."

He sighed, glancing over his shoulder when a rooster crowed in the village, a sigh escaping him. "Guess it's time to go," he muttered unhappily. He paused for a brief moment, running his claw down her cheek. "I'll be back," he repeated. "Don't you go running around with any guys while I'm gone." He finally stood up, touching the Tetsusaiga at his hip. "Who would've thought," he muttered. "Villages hiring half-demons to rid them of demons."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped, nearly falling over. "Damn it, you stupid old hag," he hissed, glowering angrily at the slightly smiling elderly woman. "What the hell do you want?"

Kaede chuckled. "You are needed elsewhere. Now off with you, dog, I will watch over her for you. Kagome is getting better at walking, but not so much that I can keep up with her. And I assure you, Miroku and Shippo will chase off any suitors." She paused. "Whatever you plan on purchasing for her, I will give you the rest of whatever you need when you return, if you so wish."

Inuyasha blinked, eyes snapping wide with astonishment. "You'd…it's expensive," he rasped. "It'd take years to get what I need."

Kaede gave a gentle smile. "Ah, Inuyasha. Miroku has his own savings." Her good eye twinkled. "And I know where he hides them. He won't miss anything out of that big pile."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

When Kagome opened her sky blue eyes and immediately looked for Inuyasha, Miroku knew there would be trouble. She puckered her brow, looking around her. Finally, she turned her gaze on him. "Roku, get Inu?"

"Sorry, Kagome," he said gently. "Inuyasha's gone off to help some other village for a few days. He'll be back soon."

She stared blankly at him. "Inu," she finally whimpered, her hand tightening into fists in her lap, looking at him in despair. Miroku groaned when she gave him her watery puppy eyes, running a hand through his dark hair, closed his violet eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, Kagome. He'll come be back soon, I promise. Until then, we should have a surprise ready for him, hm?" Hoping to distract the young woman, he stood, setting his staff off to the side carefully, held out a hand. "Come on. Let's practice your walking, yes?"

Kagome drew away from him, shaking her head. "No," she whispered. "Inu."

Miroku gave an impressive growl for a human monk. "Kagome." His tone was firm, stubborn, and rough. "Now."

Kagome pouted, but allowed him to help her up. Her knees quavered, and she glared at him as she fought the urge to crumple to the ground, to let her knees give out. "Come on," Miroku urged, letting her take her sweet time to pick her way out of Kaede's home. "Sango's set up a picnic for us with Shippo. Kaede's there, and some of the village children, too. You like the village children, remember?"

"Inu?" Kagome said hopefully. But he shook his head and her hopeful looked dropped, replaced by the one of despair. She sniffled again. Kagome sucked in a sharp, shaky breath, wiped at her cheeks, fought the urge to pull away from Miroku.

And then to Miroku's utter amazement…she smiled. She smiled her bright smile, gave her best attempt at a happy expression despite the sadness in her eyes over the fact that her Inu wasn't there. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Inuyasha will be back soon enough, just like I said. Some other people are getting hurt and he went to help them."

As if she understood, Kagome simply nodded, smiling again. But now her expression was guarded, wary. Miroku sighed, urging her over to where their friends were waiting. Sango immediately paused in what she was doing, showing the children around her how to convince Kirara to do backflips with treats. "Hey, Kagome!" she called, waving. She smiled broadly, and the children around her and Shippo gave excited cries of "Kagome's here!" and "Hi, Kagome!"

Kagome looked startled as she settled down onto the ground beside the demon slayer, smiling faintly. Shyly, she said in response, "Hi."

Miroku's eyes saddened as he settled onto a root that stuck out of the ground near the trunk of the Goshinboku, grunting slightly. Shippo climbed into his lap without hesitation. "Miroku?" the kitsune said softly, tugging on his robes. "Kagome was sad, wasn't she?"

"Yes," the monk sighed. "Very sad. She'll get over it though, Inuyasha will be back and see won't even notice he's gone. As long as a demon doesn't come after her or bandits don't attack the village, she'll be just as he left her."

"But what if one of them does show up?" he replied innocently.

"Then he get Kagome to the well," Miroku said simply.

Miroku watched as Kagome and Sango happily played with the children, and while Shippo ran off to play as well, he noticed how Kagome was particularly acting childish around the children. She giggled, clumsily rising and stumbling after a couple of them as they shrieked and giggled, sprinting away from her. His heart tightened in pain when a boy paused, frowning in annoyance at her. "Kagome, why can't you keep up anymore? You're faster than that, even though you let us win all the time!"

Kagome blinked at him in confusion, glancing helplessly at Sango when she couldn't understand anything he said. "Sango?"

Sango sighed softly, glared slightly at the boy as she said, "Kagome was…hurt when we were battling and defeating Naraku. The Shikon no Tama did something very, very bad. That's also why she can't remember your names." She smiled gently, tapping a little girl's nose. The girl giggled, smiling toothily. "Be kind to her. She needs to be welcomed back as your friend, okay?"

She nodded, and the boy shot Kagome a suspicious look. Kagome frowned, biting her lip nervously. "Go on," Miroku urged her. "You can chase 'em around, Kagome."

Kagome replied with a warm smile, giggling wildly as the children squealed and took off running. She did her best to stumble after them, laughing to herself as she tried to keep up.

"Maybe we shouldn't let her," Sango fretted anxiously, biting her lip, doe eyes sparkling anxiously. "What if she trips and falls, Miroku? If she's all scabbed up when Inuyasha gets back, he'll kill us…"

"The only way for her to get faster and better at walking and running is for her to practice and she's definitely going to fall down even with Inuyasha around, Sango," Miroku answered with a laugh, smiling reassuringly at her. "And don't worry, Sango. If he gets angry and threatens to harm anyone, I'll take the blame. Kami knows how many times I've already been forced to suffer his wrath on our travels."

Sango chuckled, shaking her head in amusement at her friend's stupidity. "Oh, Miroku," she laughed, "You're just as stupid as when we first met."

His violet eyes twinkled with happiness at her laughter, climbing to his feet before moving over and throwing himself down beside the young woman. "Of course," he stated proudly, and then grinned at her. "And my supposed stupid self has saved you before, if you are aware."

"Of course I'm aware," Sango said hotly. She shoved at him.

Miroku laughed in response, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She surprised him by leaning into him with a hum. He kissed her head, wary of the fact that Kirara was staring at him and that Sango had the Hiraikotsu laying behind her.

Screams suddenly filled the air. Miroku cursed, leaping to his feet. Kirara darted away, already transforming and Miroku gave Sango a firm look. "Stay here with the other children." She nodded, and he followed the twin tail, who hadn't bothered to stop to wait for him.

When he arrived, he was startled. Miroku raised an eyebrow.

The demon that stood crouched before a violently shaking and terrified Kagome glanced up, furrowing his brow. He growled low in his throat, standing up and crossing his arms, black hair swinging in its ponytail. His icy blue eyes narrowed, he scowled at the cowering children before growling to Miroku, "Just what the hell did the mutt do to her?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: We all knew that Koga was going to make an appearance eventually. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Honestly, I made myself cry writing the beginning. |D**


	10. Koga

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Koga))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kagome's hands shook as she clutched at the cloth that covered her legs, nearly tore the fabric as she waited for the demon before her to kill her. But he merely furrowed his brow, his icy blue eyes narrowed as he repeated whatever he was saying to her, crouched before her. Tears spilled down her cheeks, her lips quivering as she waited to be killed. She silently pleaded for help as children behind her screamed.

The demon huffed impatiently, repeating its question. Kagome gave a terrified whimper, and then a cry when the demon leaned closer, trying to touch her cheek. Suddenly, he pulled his hand away, stood, faced in another direction. Kagome spared a glance over, and relief filled her. He crossed his arms, growled something.

Kagome took the chance. She shot up, stumbling away from the demon and to safety by Miroku, hysterically sobbing in relief. "Miroku!" she cried, snatching at his sleeve and clutching it tightly with white knuckles. "Help!"

The demon raised an eyebrow, shifting as he said something that she couldn't understand. Kagome quivered as he took a few steps forward, arms still crossed, a growling escaping him. "Inu," she whispered desperately, "Inu."

Miroku reassuringly patted her shoulder as he said something to her, Kirara appearing beside her in her large form. Kirara purred, rubbing her large head across Kagome's side, wagging her two tails to reassure her as well. "Kagome," Miroku said firmly, and Kagome looked up at him, casting quick and anxious glances at the demon. What did he want with her? Miroku repeated her name and she focused on him. "Sango." He called to one of the children when she didn't move, said something to them.

The child nodded, smiling brightly as they gently grabbed Kagome's hand, as they began to tug her away from Miroku. Kirara followed after them, allowing a few children to climb onto her back. They laughed, and Kagome felt a smile appear on her face. Kagome cast the child that was leading her through the trees a curious look.

The child giggled, calling, "Sango!" Kagome heard Sango call back, and the child yelled something in return. Soon, they were exiting the trees near the large tree, and Kagome pulled her hand free of the child's, patting Kirara's head before easily walking by herself over to the tree. She smiled, rested her hand against the rough bark, and then blinked as a tingling feeling ran up her arm as she touched a scar on the tree. She'd make sure to ask about that when she could talk properly, she decided, her eyes curious.

"Kagome," Sango called, "...you…food?" She waved at the food that she had set out, smiling warmly at her as she offered a plate to another child, who eagerly grabbed some of the fruit that the village had purchased or picked in the last few days. Kagome chose an apple, eagerly taking a bite as she sat down beside Sango, humming happily at the taste. Sango chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a call of "Kagome, come…please!" Kagome looked up, immediately wary when she saw Miroku approaching with the demon from before following beside him. She whimpered nervously, and Kirara transformed into her smaller form, leaping into Kagome's lap to comfort her and glare at the demon. He snorted, glaring back at her, growling under his breath in irritation.

Kagome just shook her head, stubbornly stroking Kirara's fur. She glared furiously at the demon, refusing to go over to Miroku. "No."

The demon raised an eyebrow, icy blue eyes amused. He said something to Miroku, who gave the demon a warning look, saying something. He growled back, but gave a curt nod. "Kagome," Miroku said gently, holding out a hand. "Please."

Kagome nervously glanced at the demon slayer beside her, and Sango let her gaze flick up and down the demon before her. Finally, Sango reached over and gently nudged Kagome. She told Kagome something gently, and Kagome didn't understand a word she said but she got the message: go to Miroku and most likely get killed by the demon. She glanced nervously at Sango, and Sango smiled, waving her forward.

Kagome clutched Kirara to her but she climbed to her feet, tears pricking her eyes as she stepped over to Miroku, quivering. "Inu," she whispered to herself. Inu would protect her if the demon attacked, no matter what her friends said.

Miroku reassuringly clasped her shoulder, smiling as he waved back at the demon that stood beside him. He stated a word, repeating it a few times, and she sighed as it became obvious what he wanted her to do. Grumbling, she muttered, "Ko-ga. Koga." Then she smirked at the demon, giving a wave. "Bye, Koga."

Miroku laughed, and Sango's giggles joined quickly. Children snickered. Koga sighed, rolling his eyes and turning to Kagome. "…come…me…"

"No," Miroku replied, immediately glowering at the demon before him. Kagome whimpered nervously, clutching Kirara to her. Sango made an angry sound, gently pulling Shippo out of her lap and setting him aside. She reached for the giant weapon behind her, and Koga held his hands up.

Kagome tensed, preparing to run when the demon stepped forward, smirking as he gently grabbed her hand. He watched intently, staring her in the eye as he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it lovingly. "Kagome," he said softly. Kagome attempted to jerk her hand free but he kept his grip tight. Kirara hissed warningly at the demon, warning him away. He added something, and then released her hand to step back. Kagome glowered, burying her face against Kirara's fur.

Miroku pursed his lips, then spoke again, mentioning a familiar name that she could only recognize part of: Inu. A smug smile lit her face. Inu would hear of what had happened and hopefully chase the demon off. Not kill him, Kagome decided. No, she didn't want that, didn't want the death and killing that she was worried would happen. And then hopefully never leave again. She hugged Kirara happily. She liked that idea. Kirara mewled, squirming unhappily.

An image of the Monster appeared in her mind. The man so much alike her Inu, but not the same man, thank the kami. She whimpered quietly to herself and Kirara nuzzled her face gently. The image of the Monster ripping her heart out. She shuddered, shaking her head and forcing herself to focus on the situation at hand. The demon that was rolling its eyes at Miroku, that was huffing impatiently and casting glances at her every now and then.

Sango moved over, still holding the giant boomerang and gently hugged Kagome with a bright smile. Kagome shyly returned it, leaning into her and giggling as the children came running to hug the two women, glaring suspiciously at the demon. "…Sango?"

Sango shook her head, smiling reassuringly at the child who had asked the question. She replied to whatever question they'd asked, then nudged her in the direction of the village. "Come…back… Miroku…Koga."

Sango, keeping a firm arm around Kagome, gently herded her in the direction of the village, humming softly as she did so. Kagome relaxed, allowing Kirara to leap free of her tight grasp. "Kirara, come," Kagome chimed with a giggle, knowing fully well that the twin tailed feline would have come along anyways to help protect them all.

Kirara mewled happily in response, trotting along at her heels.

Sango sighed softly as Shippo scrambled up onto her shoulder. Her eyes became sad, but determined as she whispered something to the young kitsune. He beamed at her in response, nodding though he hugged her tightly and murmured something back, reassuring before bouncing back for Miroku.

Kagome glanced curiously at her friend before smiling at a child that tugged on her hands, happy that despite the fact that her Inu was gone. He'd be back just like Miroku had promised, and she had decided she'd wait patiently for him. She'd work on her speech so that when he came home, she'd be able to say more than just "hi".

And maybe, just maybe, he could help her fly again.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoyed! :3 What did you think?**


	11. Momma

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Momma))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

And then came the problem of the cooler weather. People began to fall ill within the village, getting fevers that were tamed within a few days, vomiting, and aching bodies that forced them into bed for days. Kaede herself fell ill, and then came the problem that Kagome did as well after Kaede was better. Miroku had cursed under his breath. With Inuyasha returning at any possible moment and he promising to take care of the miko for him, this was not good news for the monk's health. Sango had reassured him that she would have gotten sick even with Inuyasha there, but he'd been disbelieving.

That was how Kagome ended up in the home of Kaede, where she had been since almost immediately after Koga had left, sniffling every now and then while trying her best to sleep despite being bored out of her mind. Sweat dampened her bangs, causing them to stick to her forehead as more dotted her face, and she quivered slightly as her stomach churned, threatening to bring up her small breakfast. Sango and Miroku had left hours ago to do a perimeter check around the village, and Kaede was away caring for another sick villager. Kirara was curled beside her, purring reassuringly, and Shippo was running around.

Suddenly, Shippo exploded into the hut, green eyes sparkling, tail swishing behind him and his fangs gleaming as he gave the confused woman a bright smile. "Kagome!" he cried, bounding over to gently touch her arm. "Kagome! Inuyasha's back!"

Kagome, despite the dizziness that filled her as she shot into a sitting position, beamed, moving to stumble to her feet in a wish to greet the half-demon.

Shippo immediately realized he may have made a mistake. "Uh, Kagome, you should stay here," Shippo said nervously. "Stay there; I'll go bring him to you!"

But she ignored him, stumbling for the exit of the hut with a gasp. Kirara leaped to her paws, darting after her with a cold look to Shippo.

Shippo bit his lip, watching after them anxiously for a few seconds before scrambling after them; already mentally preparing himself for a beating that he was sure would come from the furious Inuyasha, who was already cranky and tired as it was.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with barely hidden anticipation, hidden well by a massive amount of anger and tiredness. He'd a two days journey in less than an hour, and he was exhausted, ready to see the woman that he'd been distracted by the entire time he was gone, and hungry.

"Inu!"

The cry of a familiar and excited voice caught his attention, and a grin spread across his face as his ears swiveled forward, his eyes lighting up when he saw Kagome sprinting down the path of the village. But the smile disappeared when she stumbled multiple times, nearly crumpling to her knees as she reached him, gulping down air. "Kagome?" he muttered, crouching down beside her. She smiled faintly, and then suddenly gagged, and he moved out of the way as she vomited onto the ground. He touched her cheek and his eyes widened. "Kagome, you're burning up! What are you doing out here!?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he came bounding over with Kirara hot on his heels. His green eyes sparkled anxiously. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told her you were coming, but I did, and then I told her to stay back at Kaede's until you got there, and then she ran off! I tried to stop her!"

Inuyasha flattened his ears angrily, removing his haori and wrapping it around the shivering girl. He gently scooped her into his arms, standing straight. "She's sick?"

"She's been sick for a few days," Shippo admitted. Kirara mewled her agreement. "A lot of people in the village have been sick. Kaede was, too. She should be better soon; Kaede's been giving her lots of medicine to break her fever."

Inuyasha glanced down at the young woman in his arms, who'd passed out as soon as she was there. He brushed the sweat dampened bangs out of her eyes, rumbling gently to her. She whimpered in her uneasy sleep. He growled. "Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"They're checking the area for any demons that might have come to stay while you've been gone," Shippo said nervously. "Kaede had to go help a man that sicker than Kagome, she thinks he needs more water."

The half-demon sighed, starting back towards Kaede's hut. "I should've known better than to leave her alone. I should've taken her with me," he grumbled, pressing his nose to her hair and breathing in, trying to see what was wrong. She was sick, as Shippo had said, and his ears flicked at the sound he could hear coming from her lungs. This was what made him nervous. "I think I need to take her home," he rasped, stopping. "She has stuff in her chest."

Shippo furrowed his brow with a whimper. "You hear it, too?" He nodded. "I tried to tell the others, but they didn't believe me! She doesn't have what the others have does she?"

Inuyasha shook his head, turning and starting back towards the forest. "I don't think so. Come on, runt, you can come with me to the well." To himself, he cursed, "Now I get to have a hell of a time explaining what's wrong with her to her mother. She'll hate me after finding out that Kagome can't do any of the stuff she used to."

Shippo scampered up him and onto his shoulder, peering down anxiously at Kagome's flushed face. Biting his lip, he whimpered, "She'll be okay, right, Inuyasha?"

He gave a huff as he flattened his ears, allowed them to disappear into his mass of silver hair that shone in the sunlight dappling through the trees. "I hope so," he murmured. "What happened while I was gone?"

Shippo stiffened. "Err, uh…"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and then was distracted when another voice cried out his name. His attention was diverted and Shippo released a relieved breath in a whoosh. "Sango. Miroku."

Sango and Miroku stopped in front of him, exchanging glances when they noticed who he was holding. "Inuyasha, where are you taking her?" Miroku demanded, frowning. "She needs rest. Kaede said she'd be okay if she got enough of it."

"She has stuff in her chest," Inuyasha said bluntly, tightening his grip around the young woman. Kagome groaned softly, stirring, and he rumbled until she calmed. "I'm taking her to the other side of the well so that her mother can take care of her. They have better medicine over there."

Sango chewed on her lip anxiously. "Alright," she decided. "It's probably better for her anyways. Make sure you tell her mother exactly what happened to her if she asks. And bring her back after she's better, even if it seems like she's better over there, Inuyasha. We're the ones who can figure out what happened. I don't think the people on her side of the well will know."

"I'm trying to get her better," Inuyasha retorted, "Not leave her in a place she can't remember." That said, he turned and darted away, growling furiously to himself. Shippo slipped from his shoulder and his silver hair whipped behind him as he tore off for the well.

There was silent amongst the four companions left behind. And then Miroku wondered, "If this is how he's acting over her being sick, I think we should keep Koga from him."

Sango nodded silently in agreement, her doe eyes wide.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

Kaori Higurashi watched the window anxiously, her eyes drawn in distress as she saw the snow gently fall from the sky. "Kagome," she whispered, touching the window she was peering out of. Her daughter had been gone for over six months. While Sota was still optimistic, her father believed Kagome dead and silently mourned for her. Kaori was on the bridge of giving up. Their mission must have failed. Why else would Kagome have been gone so long?

Sota gave a triumphant cry from where he was playing a video game with a close friend of his, and the friend pouted, green eyes narrowing. "You cheated, Sota!"

"Did not," Sota protested, playfully shoving at the other boy.

Kaori smiled, continuing to peer out of the window with a soft sigh. Perhaps, she thought, it was time to move on. Kagome wasn't coming back. And neither was Inuyasha, as he must have been killed, too. Kagome had spoken of the way he would throw himself in front of her to take wounds that would have been fatal to a human like she. Perhaps he'd done it and died as well.

Suddenly, there was a flash of red in the corner of her vision. Kaori rocketed forward, squinting through the snow. She could've sworn she'd seen the familiar red of Inuyasha near the well house…she shook her head. She'd been seeing things she desperately wished to see.

But then she saw it again, and Kaori darted from the window, throwing the front door open upon reaching it. Sota yelped when she stumbled over him. "Inuyasha!" Kaori cried, her eyes widening at the panting half-demon. His golden eyes were dark. Her gaze followed his to the trembling woman he cradled gently in his arms. "Kagome," she whispered, her eyes widening. She ushered him in. "What happened?"

Inuyasha flattened his ears. "I had to leave for a few days to kill some demon. I came back and she was sick." He paused, flattening his ears. It was half of the truth, wasn't it? "I think she has stuff in her chest. Shippo could hear it, too."

Kaori leaned over, gently pressing an ear to her daughter's chest, listening intently. She pulled back. "I think she has pneumonia. Take her to her room, tuck her in. I'm going to call an ambulance; she needs to go to the hospital. Sota!" she called suddenly. "Get a hat for Inuyasha, please!"

As Kaori rushed away, Inuyasha did as he was told, heading up the stairs and for the unconscious woman's room. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, at the scent of tears still left from their last fight, from the dust on her desk, proving that Kaori hadn't come in for a long time, refusing to accept her daughter's death. Thank Kami she hadn't. Inuyasha carefully maneuvered Kagome so that he could pull the blankets back. He placed her in the bed, lovingly pulling the blanket back up to her chin.

As Kaori hurried in with a cool and damp towel, Kagome's eyelids fluttered, her sky blue eyes becoming revealed as she opened them and locked them onto her mother.

And then she whispered tone raspy, "Momma?"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! :3 **


	12. Dreams

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Dreams))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

All she could feel was pain. Pain in her chest, pain all over her body. She could feel her own chest rattling about as she wheezed out a cough, and Kagome closed her eyes again as a warm hand brushed the bangs from her face, claws scraping her forehead just moments before a cool towel did. She chanted the word over and over and over within her mind. _Momma, Momma, Momma._ Her mother was here. Her mother was with her! Tears welled up in her hazed blue eyes, and she sobbed softly. "Momma," she repeated.

"Hush," her mother whispered to her, pressing a kiss to her head. "I…here…"

The breath left her in a whoosh and she gave a mournful sob. Inu's fingers gently wove through hers, squeezing her hand. She whimpered at the hopeful look on his face, and gave another hoarse cry. _It wasn't fair!_ She could remember flashes of the woman before her. But why couldn't she remember anything else?! She raised she and Inu's clasped hands and hugged them to her chest, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Inu," she whispered.

Inu's golden eyes darkened. "No," he rasped, whimpering other words that she desperately longed to know. His ears disappeared into the silver hair she loved to touch, and Momma made a sound of confusion, questioning him. He answered in a muffled voice, speaking for a few moments before the blaring of the strangest sound caught their attention. Her mother repeated a strange word, and Inu scooped her up without hesitation, face expressionless.

Kagome squealed in surprise, looping her arms around his neck. He furrowed his brow, wiping sweat from her illness away from her cheeks with the sleeve of his haori. She whimpered, resting her head weakly against his chest, closing her eyes and panting for breath as he ducked out of the room. Momma stopped him, placing a hat that a young boy had given her. The boy's eyes gleamed anxiously…for her. He was worried about her?

She mulled over this as her Inu muttered a "thanks", and Momma and the boy followed him down the stairs and outside. He gave an impatient sound as they reached another, larger set of stairs. He cursed, and Momma gave him a warning look, nodding at the young boy. Inu had tensed, obviously forcing himself not to rush down the stairs as he stepped carefully, making sure to not drop the young woman he carried.

And then he hesitantly brought her over to the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Her mother spoke hurriedly with the two men that were waiting with grim expressions, and Inu gave a low rumbling growl to them before depositing her on a bed. The minute the bed was moved; Kagome began to panic, immediately moving to get up and return to Inu, but was stopped.

She watched as the men strapped the bed down in the back of the strange thing, and then huffed angrily when she wasn't allowed up to invite her Inu into the back beside her. Instead, Momma leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear. The boy gave a nod and Inu stopped the men from closing the doors as he climbed in with one of them. Kagome eagerly reached for him, ignoring the pain in her chest. Inu merely said, "So-ta, Kagome," waving at the boy. "So-ta."

"So-ta," Kagome repeated with a wheeze. She blinked at the boy, understanding lighting her gaze. Sota. His name was Sota. And it sounded fairly familiar, too… She turned her blue eyes back on Inu, but the men had closed the doors. One of them, the one who had climbed in the back as well, began to bustle about. Confused, Kagome turned exasperated eyes on Sota, who smiled reassuringly, patting her cheek gently as there was a slight pain in her arm.

Kagome whimpered softly, desperate. Where was her Inu?! But then, a few moments later, exhaustion set in and she found herself falling asleep.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

_Run! _

_ That was the word that she thought of as she watched the flash tear through the screaming twin tail that stood protectively in front of her. Her heart raced. Her eyes filled with tears. Kirara fell. "Inuyasha, why?" she whispered, taking a nervous step back as he grinned, eagerly licking the blood of the demon that had once been their friend from his hands._

_ Apparently, Sango and Miroku agreed with her. "Kagome!" Sango cried, wielding the large Hiraikotsu in one hand and her katana in the other, her eyes narrowed with grief and anger, tears spilling down her face. "Go! Get out of here!"_

_ "I can't leave him," Kagome protested, but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it as she met his violet eyes. "He's gone, Kagome. There's nothing left of Inuyasha. He's a mindless monster now…I don't want you to be here when…" he trailed off, and Kagome gave a sob. They were going to kill him! _

_ But they had to, she realized dully, tears pricking her eyes as she watched Inuyasha grin, his red eyes ablaze with pride for killing Kirara. His hands had come clean of blood, but some stained his lips and the fangs that poked over his lips. Some had splashed onto a violet striped cheek. Kagome closed her eyes. "I…what about you?"_

_ "He's after you," Miroku said, his eyes flashing when Sango suddenly found herself engaged in hand to hand combat with a furious dog demon, who laughed when she swung her katana. He shoved her in an ungentle way towards the well, which was nearby, standing in the middle of the clearing they fought to live in. "Go! We'll be okay, I promise." He gave her a smile, and she knew then and there that she would never see the monk again._

_ As Miroku moved forward to help Sango, who had begun to panic as the demon lunged in an attempt to rake his claws across her stomach, which held the child that she and Miroku had yet to decide upon names for, Kagome whirled away, darting for the well._

_ She hadn't made it more than three strides before a strong arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her. She cried out; claws pricked her throat as she cried, and she fell silent. __**"Did you really think," **__he panted in her ear, his eyes gleaming with disgusting excitement, __**"that you could escape me, Kagome."**_

_Kagome sobbed. "Inuyasha, come back," she whispered, pleading. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she felt the demon's claws slice just barely into her slim and pale throat. _

_**"He's gone,"**__ the demon taunted, chortling gleefully. __**"And it's your fault. You gave him the Jewel and released me."**_

_Suddenly, the image of her dead friends and Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome cried out in surprise, looking around her, but she was surrounded by black. The voice swirled around her with hatred evident in it. But, Kagome realized at the same time, there was a feminine voice as well, soothing just as the other voice hurt. A hand stroked her cheek, and she leaned into it, taking the comfort it offered. __**"Kagome, Kagome,"**__ the softer voice whispered, overpowering the harsh one. __**"My protector, our guardian."**_

_ "Who are you?" Kagome whispered. The black around her made her feel empty, and her tone was full of defeat as she spoke. _

_**"We,"**__ the voice said, the harsh tone began to rise again, __**"are the Shikon no Tama. You, my precious girl, suffered much on our part, I apologize."**__ The softer voice had overpowered the harsh once more. __**"I apologize greatly. You will be gifted in return for what you have given us. But…"**__ The harsh tone rose once more, overpowering the softer, practically screaming, __**"You will suffer for the pain! You will only regain what you have lost once you have grown to accept the monster once more!"**__ The softer voice said once more, __**"I'm so sorry. You are punished for our mistake. Forgive us, my precious girl. The half-demon deserves no more of a punishment then you do. But this is not what we wished to tell you, my dear."**__ The harsh voice. __**"You have been warned, you stupid girl. Should you give us to the half-breed, then you will die. The slayer will die. The monk will die. Everyone…will die. And I would gladly do so, should I be freed."**_

_ Kagome gave a scared sound, and the image of a woman flickered before her, as well as a massive demon that reared above her, threatening to lunge at her. The woman whirled around with a furious look, wielding a sword that appeared in her hand. _

_**"Go!" **__the soft voice, the woman, cried._

_ The demon's multiple jaws parted, lunging forward, engulfing the woman and moving to snatch Kagome up as well, triumphant._

_ She closed her eyes._

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

A piercing scream tore through the air of the almost silent hospital, and startled a man that had been watching her with intent eyes out of his daze. He cursed, and tore out of the room at the sound of feet pounding closer.

_Soon. _

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: Well this was certainly an intense chapter. o.o Hope you all enjoyed! What did you think of Kags' dream? ^_^**


	13. Fenikkusu

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Fenikkusu))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Inuyasha burst into the room, his lips pulled back into a snarl already. "Kagome!" he growled protectively, leaping to her side, wincing as he clumsily landed, growling irritably as the shoes upon his feet scuffed the floor and nearly sent him toppling face first into the young woman's lap. Kagome, already frightened, shrieked and shoved him away, recoiling. Forcing himself to calm down, noting that she was alright, he rasped, "Kagome." She looked at him with scared eyes. He reached over, ignoring as she flinched away and pushed some hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

Kagome bit her lip uncertainly, leaning into his touch for a brief moment before blinking in confusion at him, gasping for breath. Realization dawned on him and he glanced down. He had forgotten that Kaori had dressed him in modern clothes so that he wouldn't be questioned. An annoying pair of shoes, jeans and a red T-shirt under a jacket that had once belonged to her husband, Kaori had told him that he would have to wield women off with a bat. He'd snorted in response, only to have to listen to her words when they'd been on their way to the hospital.

Adjusting his hat, Inuyasha gave a reassuring smile, rumbling as Kaori finally ducked into the room, anxious. "Is everything alright? Is she alright?"

"She's alright," Inuyasha reassured as Kagome panted and searched the area around her for unknown ghosts that had filled her mind in her sleep. "Just had a nightmare, didn't you, Kagome?" She stared blankly at him, unsure of what he was saying, and he sighed before pulling back to say, "See? We're still working on her talking, but she's getting better."

Kagome blinked, and then shook her head to clear it, furrowing his brow as she held her hand out expectantly, her gaze roaming his body for the familiar and comforting sight of his Tetsusaiga. But as a sword would have been suspicious, it had been left home, and she whimpered in confusion, despair on her face. Was this even her Inu?

Sensing her discomfort, his eyes softened and he removed his hat, flicking his ears before covering them again. "It's me, Kagome. Just can't look like my usual self if I wanna see ya."

Kagome finally calmed down, a faint smile flickering across her face. She reached for him, but he gently pushed her back into the bed, growling, "Stay." He glanced at Kaori, who bit her lip. "Someone was in here," he said softly to her. "Not someone I recognize and that person didn't smell like one of those doctor guys."

Kaori furrowed her brow anxiously, though smiled softly at Kagome when she reached over to pat her mother's hand happily. "Would you be able to stay overnight and keep an eye on her? She should be going home tomorrow, and they're going to give us some medicine to get rid of her illness," she said with a sigh.

"Sure," Inuyasha said with a grunt, watching silently as Kagome pouted, curling up on the bed with his hand clasped between hers. He winced when she pulled it into a bad angle, and he gently pulled free to tuck some hair behind her ear, relieved that the miko was finally allowing him to be more…well, touchy to her. "Nobody will get in unless they're one of the doctors."

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kaori said gratefully. She leaned over, quickly kissing his head and then Kagome's as well before ducking out of the room.

When she was gone, Inuyasha began to rumble quietly to Kagome, his eyes gleaming as he watched her. Kagome made a soft whimper, grabbing his hand and placing it on her tangled hair. Getting the message, he chuckled, began to stroke her hair with gentle claws. He untangled her hair until it was soft and silky again, then just continued to do so to comfort her as she wished, smiling slightly.

"Inu?" Kagome suddenly said her voice soft. He turned his gaze on hers, and she smiled brightly at him, raising a hand to rest it on his cheek. He rumbled softly, hesitantly leaning into her touch as she struggled to speak words. "You…okay?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, and then grinned, pride lining his gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured, stroking her hair happily. She giggled. "I didn't get hurt this time, I promise. Just a few scratches from trees and stuff."

He offered his arm to show her little scratches that he'd received, but she shook her head, gaze firm as she reached over and gently pressed her hand over his heart. He froze in surprise, his heart beginning to race under her touch, and she smiled, but shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "Okay?" she repeated.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, absolutely stunned. "Sort of," he said softly, removing her hand from his chest and keeping a grasp on it, laughing as she blushed red, reaching for his ears. He dropped his head, allowing her to rub them as he added, "Be better if you could remember us properly."

She gently twined her fingers with his, pulling their clasped hands to her and kissed them before settling down to finally sleep, her eyes fluttering shut. Soon, she was giving a soft snoring, her form relaxed with her fingers still laced with his. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he settled down to wait for her to wake up, relieved that she would be alright.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

He grunted as he hauled a piece of wood behind him, dragging it through the slight sprinkling of snow that had fallen throughout the night. As he approached the hut that he, Sango, and Shippo were staying in, the hut that had been built for Sango and he recently, so that they would have space when they were married, something they'd agreed on only a few hours before Naraku had been killed. "Sango!" the monk called as he pulled the large piece of firewood into the hut, "Got the firewood you wanted!"

Sango peeked out of where she was working, beaming. "Great, go ahead and put it in the fire. Shippo's out asking some other villagers to help out to grab some more. I didn't expect the snow to fall so soon, it usually waits another few days."

Miroku nodded his agreement, carefully adding his piece of wood, a large piece of a trunk of a tree, to the fire pit in the center of the room. "Good," he panted, "That thing is heavy; I don't get how Inuyasha can carry so much."

Sango laughed, climbing up from her seated position and moving over to hit him in the shoulder. "Weakling," she teased as he yelped, glaring playfully at her. "Stop complaining and go back out there to help, I have things to do in here."

"Yes, Sango," Miroku sighed, ducking back outside with a pout on his face.

Sango's eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched the man she'd grown to love throughout her travels. She turned her attention back onto the food she was attempting to make, having been taught by Kaede earlier in the day and another woman who'd been helpful and patient enough to deal with Sango when she'd accidentally ruined the woman's dinner for her family.

A knock on the entrance to the hut caught her attention and she paused in what she was doing, surprised. With a sigh, Sango climbed to her feet, moving to the doorway and ducking outside. "Can I help you?" she grumbled, brushing her kimono off before straightening.

Her eyes snapped wide, her jaw dropped, and she stiffened.

There, before her, stood a demon. His eyes glowed with amusement at the look on her face. With cropped hair that seemed to almost flame and narrowed green eyes with slit like pupils, even she would admit that he was one of the better looking demons. He didn't appear to have any fangs or claws as far as Sango could tell. She easily recognized the demon before her, though, and her face paled as she did so. "You…you're…" she stammered, her eyes as wide as possible.

The demon grinned, giving a playful wave. "Hello, Sango, the brother of Kohaku and the only female demon slayer to have ever existed so far until your daughters are born."

"Lord Fenikkusu," Sango gasped, immediately bowing her head in respect, her breath coming in shocked gasps.

The phoenix demon's eyes flashed with amusement and he smirked, inclining his head in response. "I do prefer that you aren't so…respectful. I wish to be treated as a normal demon. You may call me Fenikkusu, Fenik, or Kusu. I do not mind."

Sango, looking nervous at the fact that he'd shown up, chewed on her lip for a moment before asking, "What can I do for you, L…I mean, Fenikkusu?"

He rocked back onto his heels, eyes gleaming still and a laugh escaping him. "I have heard that you and your companions were successful in defeating the Shikon no Tama?"

Sango gave a slight nod. "Sort of," she admitted. "It's gone, but it caused the other woman of our group, Kagome, to lose her memories. She can't talk or walk very well either, though we've been working on both. Inuyasha is heartbroken, but he's coping. Why?"

Fenikkusu gave a nod, his eyes thoughtful as he said slowly, "I have heard this as well from my roost. Forgive me, my dear, but may I intrude in your home until the half-demon and the miko have returned? I may be able to help with this."

Sango's eyes lit up. "Of course! Come in, please! Miroku should be back with Shippo and some others soon; they went out to get a large amount of firewood since the snow was so unexpected."

"I know of that, as well, I know of everything," Fenikkusu murmured as he stepped inside the hut, his gaze darkening. "And I know of someone who waits in a world that is not our own."

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**A/N: I love how the end of this chapter turned out! :D Fenikkusu is going to turn out as one of my favorite OCs, I think! And I came up with him in two seconds! "Fenikkusu" is supposed to mean phoenix, but I'm not sure, as I used Google Translate, so if it's wrong, forgive me. :3 **


	14. Fen

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Fen))  
**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

Kagome beamed as Inu swept her off of her feet and leaped out of the old wooden well that had somehow brought them from the other place, the place that Momma lived in, the place that her brother lived in, the place that was ugly and smelled of strange things, to here, her home, a place of pureness and trees. And a place where Inu was free to wear his normal clothing. She gave an ecstatic laugh as she inhaled, breathing in the scent of fresh air.

Inu chuckled, as he set her down again, allowing her to run a few steps ahead before stumbling back when he gave a soft sound of protest. Kagome returned to his side with a happy sigh, and then realized she still had whatever Momma had given her in her hand. She pressed it into Inu's hand and he took it without complaint as the two started towards the village.

Every now and then, Kagome would hurry forward eagerly, would close her eyes to enjoy the peacefulness of the trees that hadn't been in that other place. But then Inu would call her name sharply, his golden eyes wary, and she'd pout, quickly returning to his side only to repeat a few minutes later.

The fifth time, Inu sighed, shaking his head and ruffling her hair affectionately. Kagome had been pleasantly surprised, beaming at him and giving him a happy look. He'd responded with a rumble, allowing her to scramble forward again.

When they'd reached the village, Kagome had become more withdrawn. Instead of running off as she'd done before, she instead became nervous and quiet, staying close to Inu's side and taking the comfort of safety he offered when he reassuringly nudged her with his elbow. But she could tell that he knew something was different as well, something had changed. The villagers were hurrying around, and no children played around as they usually did.

Kagome bit her lip, glancing at Inu when he suddenly stiffened. What had happened now? Was there a demon around to attack again? She got her answer when he shifted so that he walked slightly in front of her, a hand flexing on Tetsusaiga's hilt with a furious growl rumbling in his throat. Instead of walking to Kaede's hut, he suddenly changed directions and headed in the direction of Miroku and Sango's home.

Kagome trailed after him, utterly lost as to what could possibly be happening now. She reached out, caught the sleeve of his haori with her fingers and tugged lightly on it. When he'd glanced at her, she gave him a questioning look as she struggled to figure out what she wanted to say. Finally, she said simply, "Inu…?"

"…okay," he muttered reassuringly, glancing around before nuzzling her head gently. Kagome smiled brightly and he fought back a grin of his own. "…no…"

Kagome nodded, pretending she understood when in reality, she had no idea what he'd just said. She smiled at him again, and he rolled his eyes playfully before stopping at the doorway of Sango's home. She inhaled sharply, then bared his fangs and suddenly stormed in, ears pinned against his head. Kagome hurried after him, but rammed into his back when he stopped in the middle of the doorway, bellowing something at the startled Sango. Kagome peeked over his shoulder…

…and met the gaze of a demon that sat comfortably in a corner of the home, not seeming to notice as Miroku joined Sango in attempting to explain to the furious Inuyasha. The demon's gaze swam with something…Kagome struggled for the word and it immediately appeared in her mind. _Flames_. His eyes looked like flickering flames, the flames that brought her happiness each night when Inu would wait until he thought she was asleep and stroke her hair again. At the same time, it brought the despair of nightmares upon her.

As if sensing her discomfort, Inu shifted, effectively blocking her gaze. He jerked his head in the direction of the demon, demanding something. Sango responded, cocking an eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face. But when Inu didn't respond, staring blankly at her, she gasped; her eyes shooting wide, and Miroku looked startled. The demon merely laughed, stating something that she got the gist of: he knew who they were.

Kagome peeked over Inu's shoulder again, hesitant this time when she once more met the eyes of the demon. This time, he grinned brightly at her, as if happy to see her, as if she'd known him before…well, before whatever had happened. Curiosity suddenly got the best of her, and she gently touched Inu's arm as she ducked past him and stepped into the hut. He growled something immediately, but she ignored him, tilting her head as the demon stood, allowing her to approach him.

Then to her own surprise, he bowed his head and Sango gave a gasp at the sight. "…Kagome." Kagome tilted her head, blinking. His voice was deep, deeper than her Inu's, and it almost rang with power. "I…" he stated, studying her expectantly. When he received no answer, he smiled reassuringly, repeating a word and waving at him.

Inu, who seemed to have come to the conclusion that the demon wouldn't hurt her, sidled over to her side with a protective stance, glared at the demon. Seeming to realize that Kagome was lost, Miroku moved over as well. Resting a hand on her shoulder with a reassuring look, he asked the demon something, and the demon nodded. Miroku began to repeat a word, waving at the demon.

Kagome recognized what they were trying to teach her in an instant. His name. The demon's name. Pursing her lips, she attempted to copy. Finally, she managed to say half of the nickname they'd given her. "Fen."

The demon laughed, and Miroku grinned. Giving the young woman's shoulder a squeeze, he returned to Sango's side, grinning. Eyes locked on Inu, Fen surprised Kagome by offering her a hand. She hesitantly placed her hand in his, and he rumbled warmly, praising her for her trust. Kissing the back of her hand and making her flush. Inuyasha snarled angrily, ripping her away.

Shippo, who'd remained quiet until then, suddenly giggled, saying cheerfully, "…he…Koga!"

Sango groaned, immediately scolding the small fox demon while Miroku suddenly found himself confronted with an enraged half-demon, whose eyes flashed dangerously. "…he…Koga…up?!" he snarled, and Kagome gasped when a flash of red appeared in his eyes. Even Fen seemed startled, straightening as Miroku meekly answered Inu's question.

Worried that Inu would rip her friend apart due to the fact that he was tensed, his fangs bared and his claws threatening to pierce his own hands, Kagome hurried over and threw her arms around his chest with a small sound, her eyes pleading despite the fact that he was snarling words at her that she didn't understand.

After a few moments of glowering at Miroku and Sango, the half-demon turned his anger onto her. Inu ripped himself free from Kagome's grasp and shoved her away from him, not seeming to care when the young woman whimpered, crashing into the ground with a yelp. He yelled something at her, and Kagome gave him a look of upmost mourning before bursting into tears, sobbing into her hands and shrinking away from him.

Fen automatically narrowed his eyes in disapproval, towering over Inu, and Kagome felt a flash of fear that he would hurt him. But Fen only glowered angrily at Inu, who bellowed something angrily at him. Fen suddenly rocked back onto his feels, cocking an eyebrow before saying something that had her Inu's face paling. Shooting a final glare at Kagome, she could only watch with a shaking form as he vanished outside.

Sango bit her lip, moving over to sharply scold Shippo, while Fen carefully crouched beside Kagome, eyes gentle once again. Kagome whimpered, recoiling away when he reached over to gently touch a scratch from where Inu's sharp claws had dug into her arm when he'd shoved her. Miroku began to apologize to Fen, who shrugged, retorting something with an angry look as Kagome whimpered, pressing into a wall and hiding her face in her hands, silently blaming herself. She'd done something wrong, even if she wasn't sure what. She must have deserved what Inu had done.

Fen, however, didn't seem to agree. Instead, he looked furious when she mumbled, "Sorry, Inu. Sorry!"

Sango hurried over, done with scolding the guilty looking Shippo. She smoothed Kagome's hair back soothingly, murmuring, "…okay, Kagome. Inu…"

Kagome didn't seem to hear her, her eyes pouring tears down her cheeks as she continued to mumble apologies for something she wasn't even sure if she'd deserved. Fen shook his head, obviously frustrated while Sango apologized to him for the half-demon's temper. Kagome closed her eyes, her once happy mood gone. What had she done to anger her Inu?

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

That night, Kagome was wide awake, sleeping by herself without even Shippo for company, without even Kaede in the hut with her as she was out tending to an ill baby. Though Kirara was curled up beside her, Kagome felt alone. She buried her face in her arms, fighting the urge to cry again. She didn't understand, and a sound of frustration escaped her. What had she done wrong this time?

Kirara moved over to butt her head against Kagome's cheek, licking it reassuringly before curling up against her front. Kagome smiled faintly, hugging the twin tail before closing her eyes, swiping the last of her tears away.

She sighed, closed her eyes, pretended that she could feel Inu's claws running through her hair again, something he'd begun to do to help chase her early nightmares away, something he'd begun to do to comfort her.

A fear filled her mind. What if Inu didn't want anything to do with her anymore? What if he didn't like her, and had decided to leave? She gave a sob at the thought and Kirara sighed, trying her best to comfort her but being unsuccessful. She purred softly, and then suddenly hissed when she was picked up by her scruff and dumped off to the side. Shaking out her ruffled fur, Kirara glared at the person who'd moved her before scampering off to curl up by Kagome's legs.

Kagome's eyes snapped open with confusion when hesitant hands began to gently run sharply clawed fingers through her hair. She gasped, twisting, and looked up nervously when she realized Inu had frozen, looking down at her apologetically. "Kagome…"

Kagome merely smiled, forcing the hurt in her heart away and instead shifted so that she was laying on her back with her head in his lap, tiredly closing her eyes as he began to once again run his fingers through her hair, carefully untangling her hair as he did so. She hesitated, and then said softly, "Sorry."

Inu shook his head, groaning softly before touching her cheek. "No," he said firmly, making sure she knew what he was saying. "No, Kagome. I…sorry."

She smiled and fell asleep.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews and such! :3**


	15. Snow

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

**((Snow))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

The next morning, the second snow arrived. As the first snow had been little, and Kagome had been too sick to go out and see it before it thawed, Inuyasha knew that the second she was finished eating breakfast she'd want to go out and see it. And he was correct; as soon as Kagome had finished eating, she was heading for the door, completely forgetting to put her shoes on.

Inuyasha had sighed, and Kaede had chuckled, watching with soft amusement as the half-demon grabbed the giggling woman around the waist, sat her down, and helped her into the warm shoes that her mother had supplied. Dressed in warm clothes, she'd immediately hurried outside and Inuyasha had followed after her, barefoot as always, perfectly warm in his fire rat clothing.

Kagome squealed with excitement as snow floated through the air, sprinkling her hair in a beautiful contrast of black and white. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she glanced over her shoulder, and then suddenly whirled to face him, the snow around her feet flying up in a small cloud as she extended a hand towards him.

Inuyasha was stunned. He'd never admit it aloud, of course, but Kagome once again proved without meaning to just how beautiful she was, looking at him with a look of utter amazement at the sight of all the snow. His eyes softened and he walked over to her, ignoring her hand and instead ruffling her hair. She giggled, leaned into his touch, smiled up at him. He snorted. "Come on, wench," he said gruffly, gently nudging her forward again. "Shippo's going to show ya how to make things out of the stuff."

It took them nearly half an hour to reach the hut on the other side of the village, due to the fact that the young woman kept getting distracted. But when they did, they were greeted by a happy Shippo, who immediately grabbed Kagome and dragged her off to the side to play in the snow. She cast a worried look at Inuyasha, who nodded reassuringly before ducking inside the home, coming face to face with Fenikkusu in an instant. A growl left his throat. "What are you still doing here?"

Fenikkusu's eyes flashed angrily. "Show more respect for one who was born before the humans and demons alike came to be, Inuyasha. I came to see if Kagome Higurashi has healed as she should have. She is doing well, I see, she's progressing much faster than I thought. I am glad. The Legendary Miko does not deserve what has happened to her, however."

The irritation with the phoenix disappeared. "You know what happened to her?"

He nodded. "You must be prepared for the trials to come, Inuyasha," he said gravely. He touched the base of his throat, the small dip between his collar bones. "The next time you are near Kagome and she understands what you're asking with proper words, ask if you may touch this spot. You will feel something that does not belong. That which does not belong is the Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha jerked in horror, his golden eyes filling with the despair he refused to outwardly show. "It's in her? It still exists?"

"You do not know the entire story, do you?" Fenikkusu murmured, startled. "Perhaps it is time you knew." He silently watched as Shippo began to help teach Kagome how the snowmen building worked. "You, Sango, and Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, too, were all destroyed, given a painful death. Kagome was distraught. She destroyed the evil half-demon in one blow, piercing the Jewel she now holds once more with her arrow.

"The Jewel healed itself, and as it did, Kagome spent the last moments you had with you, pleading that you stay with her. You wouldn't remember this, as the Jewel erased anything to do with the idea of her changing from your mind. When you were gone, she, the protector of the Jewel, one who shouldn't have ever even thought of using it…wished upon it. Kagome Higurashi, the Legendary Miko, Protector of the Shikon no Tama, made a wish: bring them back and take what you need to do so.

"The Jewel did just that. For reviving Kirara, it took her ability to talk. For Shippo, her ability to walk. For Miroku, it took away the powers that brought her to you, and for Sango, her love for all of you. But to revive you…the Jewel felt as if it needed more. You were obviously the most important, the one that its protector needed above all, and the one she couldn't be without. So…they took her memories, as well as her safety.

"The Jewel was originally placed where it could be cut out yet she would survive. This time, it made sure it would be protected with everything in everyone's power: Kagome Higurashi's life."

Inuyasha, who had fallen surprisingly silent, watched as the miko who'd given up everything for him (and, he supposed, the others, too) laughed, tripping over her own feet and falling face first into the snow that was beginning to increase. She giggled as Shippo laughed, helping her up. "All of that…for us."

"All of that for her friends and the half-demon who didn't realize before," he confirmed. "But…not all is completely lost, Inuyasha. From what I have seen within Kagome's mind-"

"You read minds now?" Inuyasha hissed, immediately ruffled up with anger.

Fenikkusu chuckled. "Only if I touch the person I am attempting to read. That is why I kissed your woman's hand last night. From the memories she cannot remember, the memories the Shikon no Tama hide the second she wakes up, she remembers all. The Jewel has made a deal with her, it appears. Or Midoriko has read the future, it appears, and created a plan around it, to be precise.

"In the future, Inuyasha, something will happen and Kagome will be given the chance to unlock everything she's lost. You must be prepared to face the consequences of this, along with what happens after. As I've told the demon slayer, there is someone who has waited for her to come along. Someone who has waited far longer than you have, and in her world. Be ready, Inuyasha. That is all I can say."

And with that, Fenikkusu turned away. He tilted his face to the sun and a bright flare devoured him in a flash. Kagome cried out from where she was standing, her eyes horrified, but the flames died down, revealing the beauty of a brightly colored orange, red, and yellow bird. It blinked gently at her, ruffling its feathers. Kagome tilted her head as it opened its wings, then shot into the air with a cry that sounded more like bird song.

Inuyasha stared after the phoenix demon, and then grunted in surprise when Kagome slammed into him, hugging him tightly before pointing after Fenikkusu with an excited look upon her face. She gave a questioning look before grinning and squealing, making him flatten his ears with a grimace. "Oi, stop that," he scolded, slightly amused when she blinked innocently at him.

_"As I've told the demon slayer, there is someone who has waited for her to come along. Someone who has waited far longer than you have, and in her world. Be ready, Inuyasha."_

The words rang in his head, and by the time Shippo had dragged Miroku and Sango outside to proudly show them he and Kagome's snowman, they were confronted by the sight of Inuyasha groaning, dragging the girl closer for a hug and burying his face in her hair for comfort. Kagome gasped in surprise, and then smiled when his grip tightened. Eyes gentling, Kagome lovingly began to run her fingers through his silky hair, began to murmur wordlessly to him to soothe the quivering half-demon, to reassure him that nothing would happen without words while a single thought ran through him: _Am I going to lose her after I've gotten her back?_

Sango's eyes filled with understanding. Inuyasha was upset about something. So she turned, ushering Miroku and Shippo back in with a hushed tone as she said, "Give them a few moments, you two. I'm sure they don't want to be bothered right now."

Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Just what do you think they want to be alone for, Sango?"

Sango's cheeks flushed. "See if I let you sleep in the same futon I do tonight," she muttered, shoving past him to add more firewood to the fire. Miroku gave a protest and apology, trailing after her as she did so.

Shippo only frowned. "That idiot wants to be alone with Kagome? He better not hurt her!"

"Oh, he's far from hurting her Shippo. In fact, I think he's looking forward to the complete opposite!"

_Whack!_

"Ow!"

"Idiot! Perverted monk! What's wrong with you today? You need to go get some more sleep!"

"Only if you join me, my dear Sango…"

_Whack!_

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: And there's that chapter, slightly more serious yet with a hint of humor towards the end! ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!**


	16. Temper

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**((Temper))**

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

With tears streaming down her face and her hair messed from refusing to take care of it, Kagome hid beneath the blankets of her futon, shivering despite the three atop of her. Chilled to the bone and still slightly thin from being unconscious for days upon days and then being sick for days, she was shivering in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Shippo was curled up at her side, hugging one of her hands as he dozed.

Inu, on the other hand, was on the other side of the hut, his eyes ablaze with anger.

Kagome pursed her lips, refusing to look at him as she rolled onto her side, back to him. She'd enjoyed the snow at first, had played in with her fox demon friend. But then, not long after they'd returned to Kaede's home, the blizzard had exploded outside, trapping Kaede somewhere (they still weren't sure where). Trapped alone with only Shippo and Inu, she'd been nervous at first.

Now she was utterly terrified.

Inu gave a low growl and she sniffled, raising a hand to carefully wipe at her eyes, trying to avoid being seen. "Kagome," he said sharply. She ignored him, giving a muffled sob again.

The argument had started out as a minor issue: the fact that Kagome absolutely refused to sit in his lap to keep her warm. She'd hug the half-demon, allow him to carry her around, and even let him do those little head nudge things he did occasionally, but she refused at dead point to sit in his lap as he wished.

Kagome still wasn't sure how she'd managed to figure out that he'd wanted that in particular, but she didn't want to. She didn't feel comfortable doing so, and she'd rather freeze then deal with something like that. When she'd refused to, she'd ended up with Inu bellowing angry words at her for no reason, and she'd burst into tears.

So the young woman found herself huddling under the thin blankets she used, refusing to so much as look at her Inu as he tried to get her attention, knowing fully well that she was pretending to be asleep. Shippo had warned him of something, but the dog eared man had ignored him. Kagome tried to think of what the word had been, but decided to stop when it hurt her head.

Kagome gave another sniffle, and then suddenly jerked upright when hesitant hands went to gently touch her head again. She whirled around, ignoring Shippo's exhausted protest as she scowled angrily at Inu, who stared right back at her with serious golden eyes. "Kagome, you…me…give you… Please."

She blinked silently, carefully picking words out in her mind. Not making any sense out of some of the other words, she was able to easily pick out, _Kagome, you…cold…me…give you my… Please._ When he waved at the haori he wore, she finally understood. He wanted to give her his haori to help keep her warm.

Stubborn, Kagome turned her face away, turned her whole body away and instead swatted his hands away irritably, furious. How dare he try and make her forgive him? What was that word that Sango sometimes called him? Unable to remember, she shot him an icy look and moved her futon away and laid down again, curling around Shippo to sleep.

But he was persistent, following after her with a furious growl.

Kagome's temper snapped. Pain exploded into her head as a word formed in her mind, the word Shippo had mentioned earlier, the word that had a voice wailing in her mind to not say in risking of hurting her. But she didn't care, and instead screamed as loud as she could, rage evident in her voice, _"SIT!"_

_WHAM!_

She watched in horrified fascination as Inu suddenly slammed face first into the floor boards of Kaede's home, snapping behind heard from more than just the floor. Shippo shrieked in surprise and leaped six feet in the air. Inu groaned and lay there for a few moments. Worried, Kagome dropped down beside him, whimpering, "Inu? Sorry! Sorry, Inu! Inu!"

She was startled when he suddenly rolled over onto his back, grimacing in pain yet laughing loudly, an almost crazed grin spread across his face as his ears twitched wildly. The laughter vanished, however, when he whined in pain, carefully touching his sides with a grimace. Kagome realized with a gasp that she'd hurt him, and the guilt showed immediately as she doze away to hide in her futon, bursting into tears for the umpteenth time.

It took a few moments, but Inu finally made his way over, soothingly touching her cheek and getting her attention, still grinning. Kagome was startled by the hidden sheen in his eyes. "Kagome," he said gently. "Good. Good, Kagome. I…you…it. Thank you."

Kagome's cheeks flushed and she turned away to hide some more, confused. He was _happy_ that she'd hurt him? Shippo squealed happily, dancing in a victory dance in the center of the hut, and Inu's laughter joined in as he tugged affectionately on her hair. Emerging hesitantly, Kagome looked questioningly at him. "Inu?" she questioned.

He grinned, golden eyes sparkling now as he leaned over to nuzzle her head. "Good, Kagome," he repeated softly, his ears swiveling to face her when she gave a hesitant smile. She blinked, tilting her head when she saw that the beads around his neck were giving a soft glow that soon faded. She reached over to touch them, and he wrapped her fingers tightly around them. "…you…me…Kagome."

She stared uncomprehendingly at him for a few moments, and then shrugged to show she didn't understand. He chuckled, ruffling her messy hair. Kagome swatted his hands away with an annoyed look and chiding him wordlessly, felt a smile appear on her face before she curled under her blankets again, shivering.

Inu watched her silently, eyes full of concern for the young woman, and he waited until Shippo was situated to remove his haori and drape it over the two, rumbling soothingly when Kagome shot him a dark look, prepared to start another argument over it until she realized it was just the clothing without the owner. Kagome beamed at him, her upset and anger and fear from earlier gone now as she curled up with a happy sigh, warm now. She buried her face in the red cloth, breathing in her Inu's smell before dozing off.

Inu remained how he was, watching before going to sit by the door again, his ears twitching. Her golden eyed savior watched over them as a blizzard raged on.

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~  
**

_There was a battle. A battle within her mind. Dark versus light, bad versus good. And with the new development, the dark was winning. Something screamed at her, something that was out of place. And she realized with horror that it was her screaming the word that her Inu had praised her for earlier that day._

_**"YOU LIED!"**_

_ The pain crashed over her like a massive tidal wave and she silently cried out as she was swept away in the hate. Tears began to fall down her face and she wailed for help, not knowing what was happening. _

_ At the same time that more hate rose to crash down onto her, a gentle hand rested atop her head a voice as soothing as the other voice was full of hate, the owner murmured, __**"It is a word she would have learned eventually. You cannot hate her for learning it a little earlier. Forgive the poor girl; you have already caused her much pain."**_

_** "SHE BROKE HER SIDE OF THE DEAL!"**__ the monstrous demon before her screamed in its rage, angry that it wasn't getting its revenge. __**"HER FRIENDS WERE REVIVED! I WAS SUPPOSED TO RECEIVE MY PAYMENT AND SHE BROKE PART OF IT WITH A LOOPHOLE, THE BITCH!"**_

_ She cringed as the gentle voice retorted, __**"It is your fault for not paying attention to every detail. Nurse your wounds, but do not blame her. It is not her fault. It is the fox demon she loves. And you cannot harm him. Now go, you have ruined my plans."**_

_She looked up at the owner of the gentle voice, her hands shaking violently. "Where am I?" she whispered pleadingly, clutching the strange armor of the woman. "Midoriko, where am I? Where's Inuyasha? What was that thing?"_

_**"Hush, love,"**__ the miko murmured, placing a finger upon the girl's lips. __**"One at a time. You are in the void of the Shikon no Tama. This is your punishment. But you will break out soon. Inuyasha is back with your unremembering self, watching over you as he always has. And that "thing" was my counterpart. The demon known as Magatsuhi. The man that once obsessed over me. Forgive him for his crimes, Kagome; love can create as much as it destroys."**_

_ Kagome blinked confusion evident. "I don't…I can't remember?"_

_**"Again, love is powerful. Your love for your friends was powerful enough to make him panic and strike a deal. Now, stick with your side and all will be fine. Farewell, Kagome, my guardian. We watch over you as you watch over us. At least, I do."**_

_ Confusion filled her as Midoriko faded from her vision along with the enraged demon Magatsuhi and she was horrified to find that no matter what she tried, she couldn't wake up. She was asleep, she could tell. But why wasn't she able to wake up?! _

_ Her answer came in a distant flash, along with a voice that she vaguely remembered as familiar. _

"Damn it, Kagome, wake up! Shippo set the whole place on fire!"

**~~OO~~II~~OO~~**

**A/N: I have no idea what this chapter was. |D But I hope you enjoyed anyways and thanks to all of you lovely reviewers. :3**


End file.
